Kuroumaru's Music Club
by Amnesty
Summary: Kuroumaru makes new friends with an all female band at school. Who knew this would cause him so much chaos! KuroumaruXOCHarem and KuroumaruXTouta
1. The Music Club

A/N: Yes, I view Kuroumaru as a future girl and I'm still giving him a female harem fic. I think it will be funny. And I know there are a lot of OC's in this but please bear with me. I'll try and describe them the best I can but I can post their character sheets if need be. And don't worry. This is just a set up chapter. Touta and co. will be a part of this story as well.

Please read and review

Kuroumaru's Music Club

The school period was currently club time and Kuroumaru Tokisaka would typically be with the athletics club but he was excused by the headmistress for half a day to investigate a lead on a case he and the others were working on that quickly ran dry but instead of rejoining his classmates he decided he would use the time to catch up on some light reading. So now he was currently sitting in an empty classroom reading a book and enjoying the quiet.

The opening of the door caught his attention and he looked up to see a couple of girls step in, chatting casually. He recognized them as his 3rd year upper classmen Hitomi and Holly. He didn't know them personally but they were popular enough. Hitomi was slender and pretty with black hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had a cute round face with almond shaped eyes with a honey color. Holly was pale and had fiery red hair and a dust of freckles across her entire body. Her eyes were bright and green seemed to hold a lot of attitude.

"Great," Hitomi said. "This place is empty. We can practice here."

"Um... Not quite," Holly stated, pointing to Kuroumaru who was sitting towards the back.

"Oh! Uh, Kuroumaru-kun," Hitomi said. "What are you doing here?"

He was surprised she knew his name.

"Hello Hitomi-sempai, Holly-sempai. I got excused from club activities today so I thought I would tuck myself away and read for a bit."

"I see... Well, I'd hate to intrude your quiet time but would you mind if we use this classroom for our club time? Our room was stolen from us and this is the first empty...ish classroom we could find."

"I don't mind at all," Kuroumaru responded with a kind smile.

"Perfect," Hitomi exclaimed happily. She turned to the door and pocked her head out. "Ayumi, this way. I found a place for us to practice!"

"Coming," shouted a voice from outside the room, he assumed was Ayumi, followed but grunts of exhaustion.

Upon hearing this Kuroumaru curiously got up from his seat and walked to the door to peek outside. There he saw a young girl pulling a cart that was near overflowing with band equipment. Trailing behind were four other girls that were going between trying to assist and making sure nothing toppled over. The process looked slow moving as the young girl was having difficulties pulling all that weight.

"So heavy," Ayumi whined.

"Oh," Kuroumaru exclaimed as he quickly made his way over and took the handle from a relieved Ayumi.

"Kuroumaru-kun, thank you," she exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome... Ayumi-chan was it?"

"That's right," she said with a huge toothy grin. Ayumi was much shorter than he was and had to have only been in her 1st year here. Her build reminded him of Kirie. She had short brown hair that was pushed back by an orange hair band. Her round brown eyes matched her hair color perfectly.

Kuroumaru was able to pull the cart into the classroom without needing to put in any effort at all.

"There you guys go."

"Wow, Kuroumaru-kun. You're so strong," Ayumi exclaimed happily as he also started to help unload the equipment.

The rest of the girls, only a few he actually knew, all nodded in agreement and offered their thanks as well.

"What is all this stuff for anyway? Are you in some kind of band?"

"Mhmm. It's for our music club," Hitomi explained. "We started a band and we were able to get it approved to use club time to practice."

"That's cool. How many songs do you know?"

Holly blushed, "We actually only have the one song right now. I am working on more though!"

"But the song we're working on is amazing! Holly is an amazing song writer," exclaimed one of the girls that were helping with one of the carts. He thought he knew that one. She was around his height, maybe a little taller. Her hair was jet black and ran down to her mid back. She had an angular face that was framed by bangs. She had brown eyes that looked at him uncertainly.

"You're Do..." Kuroumaru began but wasn't quite remembering her name.

"Doki," she finished and her face soon turned into a pout. "We share a couple of classes together Kuroumaru-kun..."

"I'm sorry Doki-chan," Kuroumaru said with an embarrassed blush.

"And I don't think we've ever met," said another girl. "I'm Chloe and this Reika and Yuna. We're all in 3rd year. "

Chloe looked very foreign look to her. She spoke with an accent that was different from the American ones Hitomi and Holly shared but he couldn't place it. She seemed very posh and had her hair pulled up in a stylish bun with curls falling in perfectly strategic spots. She also wore a bit more makeup than the other girls but it wasn't over done by any means. She was just very stylish looking and had a look that could be seen in a magazine.

"Nice to meet you," Reika said with a friendly wave while Yuna just gave a nod.

Reika had her black hair divided in pigtails that fell over her shoulder in the front. She wore a thick pair of urban looking glasses that covered her green eyes. Her outfit made her stand out a bit sense it didn't follow school code. She made a few adjustments to her jacket and undershirt that gave it a bit more flare the normal uniforms lacked.

Yuna had blondish-brown hair that was layered at a medium length and dark brown eyes. Nothing really much stood out about her and she seemed to be pretty quiet.

"Nice to meet you all as well," Kuroumaru nodded.

"Okay okay. Now that we've got the formalities out of the way let's get started. We're burning practice time. Thanks again for helping us set up Kuroumaru-kun," Hitomi said.

"No problem. I'll just go back to sitting while you guys practice. Please don't mind me."

Kuroumaru sat in another desk that was closer to the front this time. He watched as Ayumi took a spot behind the drum set and began twirling her sticks in her hands while she waited for the others. Doki picked up a brightly yellow colored electric guitar while Yuna secured another type of guitar with fewer strings. What was that? A bass guitar? Kuroumaru doesn't have bands like this where he's from. He came from a very traditional clan. Holly was at a keyboard and next to... something with dials and knobs on it... No clue what that was for. Hitomi stood in the middle of them with a wireless mic. She must be the lead singer, Kuroumaru assumed.

He was surprised when both Reika and Chloe sat down next to him and not standing with the others who started to play. It was a good mix between rock and pop. The music wasn't as loud as it could be. They must have turned their instruments down to avoid disturbing the other clubs that were meeting in the nearby classrooms. They were still pretty loud though. Hitomi then began to sing. She had a lovely voice with a nice clear tone. They lyrics were some sort of love song between old friends or something. While singing she looked like she was also working out some sort of dance routine that with it. That wasn't going quite as smooth.

He looked back to Chloe and Reika. Chloe was watching the band play with her chin cupped in the palm of her hand while Reika pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw.

"Aren't you two in the band," Kuroumaru questioned.

"We are," Chloe responded as she turned to him. "We're wardrobe coordinators. We make sure that when the time comes for them to perform that they look their best!"

"Yup," Reika agreed. "Take a look."

She passed over the sketch book to Kuroumaru who began to flip through it. There were all design sketches for dresses. They were a bit over the top and had a Lolita feel.

"Reika," Doki shouted out angrily with a flushed face. "Don't show him that! You have my measurements written in there!"

"Doki! You can't just stop mid performance," chided Hitomi.

"We were off beat anyway. Can we do that verse again," asked Holly.

Hitomi growled and then nodded. Doki still looked uneasily and Kuroumaru who has since closed the book.

"Sorry Doki," Reika chimed as she reached for her sketchbook back.

"They're very cute," Kuroumaru admitted. "And you two will be making these?"

"Mostly Reika," Chloe explained. "She's the fashion genius while I just hold her pin cushion and hand her fabric. I do hair and makeup. Once Reika gets the designs down I get to finalize the look for everyone. I'm excited just thinking about it! I have so many ideas!"

"This is exactly what we both want to do when we grow up," Reika said with a cheeky grin. "Stylizing the rich and famous."

"It's nice that you have something you're both so passionate about."

Kuroumaru tilted his head as he noticed that Chloe was looking at him oddly.

"Speaking of which," Chloe hummed with a finger tapping her chin and then leaning in unnecessarily close. "You are gorgeous. And that hair..."

"H-huh," Kuroumaru stammered with a small blush forming due to the sudden and unexpected compliment.

"Can I play with your hair. Please," Chloe said with pleading eyes.

"Oh... No, I-I wouldn't be very comfortable with that Chloe-senpai..."

"I promise I won't do anything weird. I just want to see how it feels."

"Um... no... sorry."

"Don't make me beg!"

"But you're already begging..."

Chloe stepped out of the desk and got on her knees in front of Kuroumaru. She laced her hands into a praying position and looked up at Kuroumaru with blue eyes beginning to tear up. Kuroumaru's uncomfort meter was quickly rising. Chloe wasn't saying anything. Just... looking up at him.

"Man Chloe, really," Reika deadpanned feeling shame for her friend.

Kuroumaru turned his head away, embarrassed. Hoping that if he avoided looking at her long enough she would let it drop. He glanced back. Nope, still starring. Kuroumaru tilted his head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

"Yuppie," Chloe exclaimed as she almost instantly appeared behind Kuroumaru.

In an instant she pulled his hair tie out and he felt his long hair cascaded down his back. He heard Chloe giggle as she started running her fingers through his hair. Kuroumaru made a plan to try to detach himself and just focus on the band as they worked out their song. Hitomi was currently chiding Ayumi on rushing through the chorus yet again.

"Look at his hair Reika," Chloe chimed as she tossed it up like a salad and watched it fall again. "So long, so healthy. Look at that natural shine. It's so feminine too..."

Kuroumaru winced but didn't say anything. Soon he felt a brush, she got from who knows where, running it through his hair and if he could get past the awkwardness of having a stranger brush his hair he would admit that it felt pretty nice.

"Sorry, Chloe can get a little excitable sometimes," Reika said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. My friends can also be-" Kuroumaru's eyes shot wide open in shock. "Don't sniff me," He screamed.

"But it smells so good too," Chloe chimed from behind.

"You're ridiculous," Reika sighed.

About that time the warning bell rang advising the students to wrap up their activities.

"Oh no... Already," Yuna whined. "But we just started..."

"It can't be helped," Hitomi sighed. "Let's get this stuff torn down and packed back up. We need to hurry or we'll be late to our classes."

"I'll help you out with that Hitomi-sempai," Kuroumaru said as he yanked his hair away from a now distraught Chloe.

"You're so nice Kuroumaru-kun. You've been such a big help today we should pay you back somehow."

"You don't have to do anything like that. I like helping," Kuroumaru said as he began loading the cart.

"How about dinner?"

"Dinner," he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Ah," Doki screamed out nervously. "You're not asking Kuroumaru-kun on a date, are you Hitomi?"

"What," Kuroumaru and Hitomi shouted in unison.

"No! Of course not," Hitomi shouted with a flushed face. "Everyone's invited of course. I thought we could have a band night out or something."

"Oh, that does sound like fun," Holly smiled. "I'm in. Kuroumaru-kun?"

"Oh, I-I don't know. I would like to b-but..." he stammered. He was actually working on a case with Touta-kun and the others. He didn't want to commit to anything and not be able to show up.

"How about this," Holly said. "Give me your number and I'll message you with a time and place. If you can make it great. If not- maybe next time?"

"Okay... Yeah, that works."

"Hey, I want Kuroumaru-senpai's number too," Ayumi shouted as she hefted her bass drum on the cart.

"I'll give you my number I you give me yours," Reika added loudly as well.

"O-okay..."

This was weird...

Kuroumaru smiled awkwardly as all the girls excitedly sent him their personal contact numbers and he sent them his. Wait until Touta hears about this. He was able to make seven new friendly acquaintances all in one day. He couldn't call them friends yet as Touta would in knowing them only two minutes in, but he was doing well for himself.

He thought Touta would be proud.


	2. Black Sheep

Kuroumaru's Music Club

Chapter 2: Black Sheep

By. Amnesty

Karin slammed her fist down on the table in frustration as the UQ Holder numbers undercover at the school sat huddled around a table at the local coffee house. She pointedly glared at each person around the table to show her distaste for them.

"Nothing? Not one of you found a single shred of information on this case," Karin growled.

"It wasn't for lack of trying," Touta sighed. "You didn't find anything either..."

"It's just that with each incident we only have police and poorly detailed school records to go off of," Ikku explained. "And since not one body had ever been recovered who knows what truly happened those girls. It's all speculation at this point."

"But one thing we do know is that it wasn't Sayako," Santa muttered with a slight blush.

"True, she was a bit more... public with her murders," Kirie agreed.

Santa sighed despondently and began to swish his straw around in his frozen coffee drink as everyone continued to go on about the case. He tried to cling to the good memories with Sayako but he couldn't ignore everything she had done when she had those evil spirits clinging to her. Kuroumaru noted his downcast mood and leaned in close to whisper to her friend.

"Santa-kun... are you sure you're okay with investigating these things with us? It can't be easy."

"I'm... You're right. It's not. But I want to help... I... I need to do this."

Kuroumaru gently smiled and nodded. "Right, okay."

"Well, let's look at what we do know," Karin started. "There are six known cases of mysterious female missing persons following the same patterns in roughly the past one hundred years- even before Sayako was a student here and the only reason we were able to stumble upon these cases is because the most resent one just so happen to occur during one of Sayako's rampages..."

"In each case there was always a mysterious spike in accident reports in the school database," Santa continued. "Most minor but some much more serious. There has been three deaths during the time of the vanishings but were all ruled accidental.

The last incident happened sixteen years ago. fifteen year old Inou Hana was reported missing after failing to appear in class for three days. This all happened shortly after her roommate publicly died of a fatal allergic reaction to peanuts that were, for some unexplained reason, found mixed into her self-made bento lunch."

"Suspicious," Kirie noted. "Any chance Hana was involved?"

"It's hard to say... There is a teacher who is still on staff from when it happened. We can ask him if he remembers anything strange about that time," Karin said with a sigh. "I hate to get civilians involved with our investigation though. But he's the best lead we have so far since this is a cold case. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what I can find out. Ikku, I want you to compare police and school reports and see if you can find any more connections with the reported accidents and the missing students. It's too coincidental to not be related. Santa, run detailed background checks on each of the missing students as well as those that were close to them. See if you can find a connector. Kirie, since two of the victims were last seen in the female dorm room we will investigate those in the morning before class. Kuroumaru, I want you to investigate the disappearances that happened in the east wing of the school and Touta I want you to look into the ones that happened on the common school grounds."

Everyone nodded in agreement with their given tasks.

"Well, I suppose that's all we can do for the day. We'll meet up here again after school with our progress," Karin finished as she grabbed her school bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"So... we're done," Kuroumaru asked as he checked the time. It was still fairly early. Hitomi and the others should have only gotten to the yakitori restaurant about fifteen minutes ago according to the time she gave him.

"There's nothing more we can do that can't wait until tomorrow. There's no indication of an impending repeat threat as of now so there's no reason we shouldn't all enjoy the rest of our evening... Though this is still a serious matter that needs to be resolved promptly."

"Yeah yeah. This is awesome," Touta said as he jumped up. "The nights still young. Kuroumaru, Santa- want to hit the arcade before it closes?"

"Sure," Santa replied. "Sounds good to me. It would help to get my mind off of things."

"Let's go then," Touta said excitedly.

"A-actually," Kuroumaru interjected before he let himself get dragged away. "If the two of you wouldn't mind I've actually been invited to hang out with some students I met today at school. So..."

"What? Kuroumaru, are you serious," Touta asked, looking slightly disappointed. Kuroumaru started to worry for a moment that he had upset him and thought that he was choosing these new acquaintances over him. Thankfully though Touta's expression soon changed to an energetic smile that Kuroumaru was more accustomed to. "That's great! Look at you. Making friends," he said as he patted Kuroumaru on the back roughly.

"I-It's not like that Touta-kun. They're just wanting to thank me for helping them out today during club time."

"What are you talking about? Hanging out after school? You guys sound like good buddies to me."

"Who are these new friends of yours Kuroumaru-kun," Ikku asked curiously with a pleasant smile.

"Oh...um. Well, there's Hitomi, Holly, Reika, Chloe, and Yuna who are our upper classmen. Doki-chan who is in some of my classes and Ayumi-chan who is a grade below."

"Girls," Ikku asked with both surprise and growing excitement. "Your new friends are a bunch of girls? Some of them are popular upperclassmen too!"

"Dang Kuroumaru. I didn't know you were such a player," Touta laughed.

"What! I am not," Kuroumaru shouted defensively. "It's not like that at all! It's just a friendly get together. Really..."

"Kuroumaru," Ikku said as he took his hands in his with a serious expression.

Kuroumaru felt his cheeks heat up and flush a little bit as Ikku gazed intensely at him.

"Wh-what is it Ikku-san?"

"... Take me with you."

Kuroumaru ripped his hands away. "No! Besides it would be rude for me to bring unexpected guests that they weren't acquainted with."

"Please, I'll do your homework for a week. A month even!"

"You're impossible. I'm leaving," Kuroumaru said as he turned on his heels and began to walk down the street.

"Have fun with your new friends buddy," Touta called out with Santa waving bye next to him.

Thankfully Kirie was there to keep Ikku from following as she pulled at his ponytail roughly and started to chide him about his shameful ways. Kuroumaru sighed as he continued onward.

* * *

The seven members of the music club sat around the grouped tables in the Yakitori restaurant together. They were still waiting on their food orders but they had since received their drinks and were chatting idly.

"Hey Reika," Ayumi said from across the table as she blew the paper off her straw in her direction. It was far off target and fluttered pathetically toward Holly instead before landing in the middle of the table. "Aw man," she hummed in disappointment.

"That was pathetic Ayumi," Reika said with a smile as she prepared her own straw in retaliation. "You're can't bunch up the paper so much before you do it. It should be like this," she said as she blew on her straw and sent the paper flying directly at Ayumi and hit her in the face who laughed happily afterwards.

"Really," Doki sighed. "You two are so immature. We're in public."

"Oh, chill out Doki. She's still young. Let her have her fun," Reika responded.

"And what's your excuse," Holly laughed.

"She reminds me of my little brother. I can't help but indulge her! She's so cute."

"Hitomi," Ayumi said excitedly as she noticed she has yet to open her own straw. "Can I have your straw, please?"

Hitomi smiled as she passed her unused straw over a silent Yuna to Ayumi who accepted it with a quick thanks.

"Okay, I'm going to try again Reika. Watch this," Ayumi said as she prepared her ammunition. She blew the paper in Reika's direction again this time sending it flying over her target's shoulder.

"Hey, that was much better. We just have to work on your aim now."

Chloe closed her compact mirror she was using to check her makeup looked and checked the time. She turned to Holly who was seated next to her and sighed.

"Hmmm, darn. It looks like Kuroumaru-kun isn't coming. You did send him the time and place, right Holly?"

"Of course I did! But he did say he had other plans tonight. He probably... just couldn't make it."

"That's unfortunate," Hitomi said with a sigh. "He seemed to be pretty cool too..."

"There he is," Yuna said quietly as she saw Kuroumaru walk through the door across the room.

"More like pretty cute," Holly laughed as she playfully nudged Hitomi with her foot under the table.

"Well... I wasn't going to say it first but..."

"He's walking this direction," Yuna continued quietly as she returned a soft wave from Kuroumaru when he caught sight of her.

"He's so feminine though," Chloe said with a faint blush. "With those looks and that hair I can hardly believe that he's a boy."

"Right," Doki agreed with a deep blush. "Even still he is super attractive... And you should see him when he plays sports. He's strong and athletic too."

"And very attractive," Holly reiterated with a nod.

"And he's so nice too. Is this what you guys call 'the whole package'," Ayumi questioned as she placed her hands over her burning cheeks.

"Umm..." Yuna muttered.

"Hello everyone," Kuroumaru said as he seemingly appeared from nowhere. Well, to everyone but Yuna. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

The group of girls all screamed out in surprise and turned to Kuroumaru who reeled back a bit from their loud outburst but was still smiling at them sweetly.

"Kuroumaru-kun! When did you get here," Hitomi questioned with a beat red blush.

She was really hoping he didn't overhear their private girl-talk. Thankfully it was loud tonight with a bunch of other students clamoring about and Kuroumaru showed no signs of hearing anything.

"I just arrived... Yuna saw me walk in."

"Yuna," Holly shouted and turned to her friend. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Yuna looked down and blushed softly. "I did... multiple times."

"Doesn't matter," Ayumi shouted happily. "Kuroumaru-senpai, sit by me."

Ayumi pushed the chair Doki was sitting in away from her and down the table. Doki let out a squeal of surprised and grasped the edge of her chair as she was suddenly repositioned. Ayumi then grabbed an unused chair from a table behind her and placed it between her and Doki, who had to move to the edge of the table with an annoyed huff. After Kuroumaru's place was set she patted the seat of the chair, inviting him to sit.

"Ah... okay," Kuroumaru said as he sat down next to Ayumi.

"We were getting worried. I'm glad you could make it," Hitomi said.

"I finished up with my friends early so I headed right over. I'm glad I could make it as well."

"You mean Touta-kun, right Kuroumaru-kun," Doki asked. "Your other friend?"

"Hmmm, yes and a few others. How did you know Doki-chan?"

"Well, he's all I've ever really seen you with so I just assumed."

"Oh," Kuroumaru laughed awkwardly. He supposed that was true. The only time he talked with the other classmates was when Touta initiated the conversations.

The waitress appeared and took Kuroumaru's drink and dinner order after providing the others with their food. They all began to eat their meals and although Kuroumaru protested they all forced him to take some of their food to tide him over until his plate arrived in the proceeding few minutes. While eating they all chatted casually about school and a difficult school project the upper classman had to do that was causing them problems. Reika quickly exclaimed that that was the last thing she wanted to talk about and shifted the conversation toward the band.

"So... How long have you guys been playing," Kuroumaru asked.

"Well, we've only started our band since the beginning of the school semester but most of us have been playing music most of our lives," Hitomi explained.

"And how did you all get together then? Have you known each other long?"

"Holly and I have. We've been best friends ever since we little bitty and lived in New York. We had the same music instructor you see and that's where we met. So a couple of years ago my mom received a promotion to here in the capitol and relocated us. She used to also go to this school when she was young as well and was excited that I would be going to her alma mater."

"And I couldn't stand the thought of Hitomi moving away and _abandoning me_ so I convinced my parents," Holly added but was interrupted by Hitomi.

"More like threw a month long tantrum!"

" _Convinced_ my parents with _calm_ _dignity_ ," Holly emphasized. "To let me become a foreign exchange student here and be sponsored by Hitomi's family."

"That's really sweet," Kuroumaru said with a smile.

"And we have always tossed around the idea of starting a band," Hitomi began to explain again. "And everything just fell into place when we got here. Holly is an amazing piano player and aspiring song writer and I've always had a dream of becoming a famous singer across earth and space. I also do all my choreography for my dancing-"

"What you do is not dancing," Chloe sneered.

"No one asked you Chloe," Hitomi pouted. "It's a work in progress but it's getting there... But I digress. I also have a good ear for talent and I'm the one who recruited all these wonderful people that are here now.

First I scouted Yuna who was participating in a summer music program with a jazz ensemble. She was by far the most talented player so afterwards I grabbed her and convinced her to join up. Then there was Doki. I kind of picked her based on intuition. I saw her walking to the dorms with a guitar case one day and invited her to play with us after school. She said she wasn't that good but it turned out I was right on the nose and she blew me away. Though she says otherwise she's an amazing guitar player!"

Doki blushed at the high praise she was receiving. "I'm not really that good."

"Shut up. Yes you are. And Ayumi. Ah, my dear sweet sweet Ayumi. I found her while she was causing a ruckus during lunch time. She was using two butter knives and was just banging on everything she could get her hands on! It actually sounded pretty darn good, all considering. Even though she was so much younger I was still curious at what she could do so I sat her down in front of some drums and let her have at it. Turns out she was a natural and with a bit of direction from Holly she quickly became quite skilled for someone her age."

"And we joined up because the fashion club is super lame," Chloe interjected. "It's just a bunch of sitting around and looking at magazines for an hour. I like the idea of using my skills as a stylist at some point and when I heard Holly talking about their plans for her band to play at the upcoming festival I knew it was my chance."

"And she dragged me along," Reika added.

"And I dragged Reika along," Chloe repeated with a smile.

"You going to be playing at a festival," Kuroumaru questioned with interest.

"Yeah, I've already signed us up," Holly acknowledged. "That's why I got permission to use club time so we could get as much practice in as we could before we perform."

"Wow, you guys are amazing. And you sounded great when practicing today. I'm sure you'll all do a fantastic job."

"We still have a lot of work to do," Hitomi said. "Speaking of which. Guys we need to settle on a name. We left it blank of the form but we need to email them it soon so they can announce us on stage."

"Chunky Monkeys," Ayumi said with a shout.

"What? No! Be serious."

" _Hippo_ thalamus"

"What's with the animal fixation? No."

"Thorium!?"

"Like, the heavy metal thorium of the periodic table," Kuroumaru asked.

"Yeah! And it was named after Thor: The god of Thunder. How cool is that?"

"That... actually is kinda cool," Hitomi agreed.

"Oh! And for our written name we can just use the periodic symbol 'Th'. with '90' written underneath it"

"Too geeky and only a few people would get it," Chloe chimed. "We're not even a heavy metal band so it doesn't make sense."

"At least Ayumi's trying Chloe. What do you have," Reika questioned.

"I've never been very clever at naming things," she admitted. "I think things like Allure or Glamour sounds good but I know it doesn't fit this band's style at all."

"How about Cashmere then? I love that fabric," Reika said. "So very very soft."

"Confectionery Delight..." Doki said quietly with a deep blush.

"So many no's," Hitomi said with a sigh. "And we're getting off track. We need a name that unifies us as a group. Not just one person's interests."

"Well, what kind of 'group' are you guys? If you can define it maybe a name will come easier that way," Kuroumaru offered.

"Well we... all love music," Hitomi said thoughtfully. "I mean, it's what brought us all together, right?"

"Which I am thankful for," Ayumi sighed. "They only other interaction I get at school is everyone yelling at me for some stupid reason or another. Apparently I'm too 'uncultured' for my classmates."

"And Hitomi and I are co-dependent on each other and are overly exclusive. At least we are now finally letting people into our group of two."

Hitomi nodded in agreement. "What about you Doki?"

"Me? Oh... I- I can never think of anything good to say."

"Self-esteem issues," Holly sighed.

"And Yumi," Hitomi asked.

Yumi said nothing as she cast her gaze away and took a drink from her straw.

"... Okay pass, and Chloe?"

"Apparently I'm seen as a stuck up bitch. Which _isn't_ true."

Reika mouthed _'it's true'_ to Kuroumaru and nodded in affirmation while Chloe had her back turned away. Kuroumaru smiled a bit at what he knew was her just kidding... he presumed.

"I think I'm the only well-adjusted one here," Reika sighed as she shrugged. "I'm such an outcast," she facetiously lamented.

Kuroumaru laughed. "You're making yourselves all sound like a bunch of black sheep."

Holly's eyes lit up as she shot up from the table. "That's it!"

"What's 'it'," Doki asked.

"Black Sheep. I love it!"

Hitomi placed a finger on her chin in thought and began to sing 'Black Sheep' in different tones. "Hmmm... Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And it has that animal thing Ayumi was pushing for. Okay, let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of Black Sheep raise your hands."

"I can back that. It has the nice teenage angst fringe to it," Chloe said as she raised her hand; followed by Reika, Doki, and Yuna.

"I do like Thorium more," Ayumi said with a smile. "But Black Sheep fits us much better." She raised her hand.

"Kuroumaru-kun," Hitomi asked as she turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"We need a full vote Kuroumaru-kun."

"Oh! Uh... okay," he acknowledged and rose his hand to add his vote to the pool.

"Okay! It's settled then. We are officially Black Sheep," Hitomi said as she stood and raised her glass.

The others cheered and stood with Hitomi to raise their own glass as well. Kuroumaru felt a bit awkward as he was pulled up by Ayumi to join in with the celebration.

"Hey Kuroumaru," Holly said excitedly. "You should join our band!"

"What now," Kuroumaru questioned with a bead of sweat running down his head.

"Great idea Holly," Hitomi exclaimed. "Kuroumaru would make a great addition to Black Sheep.

"Isn't this... a girl band though?"

"We'll make an exception for you. It's not like you'd be up on stage with us or anything."

"What would I even do? I have nothing to offer you guys," Kuroumaru said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding," Holly said. "Every band needs a number one-"

"Groupie," Holly and Hitomi shouted in unison.

"What!? No way," Kuroumaru blushed and shook his head emphatically 'no'.

"We could also use your help toting around equipment and setting things up," Holly continued.

"I like that idea. I like it a lot," Ayumi agreed since it was the job she was stuck with since even though she was the smallest member she was also the strongest, but that equipment gets heavy fast.

"I see how it is. You just want me for the grunt work..."

"That's not true Kuroumaru-kun," Hitomi said reassuringly. "You've only been with us a day and you've already helped us so much. I think I speak for all of us that it feels like you're already a part of our group."

"But I'm already a part of the athletic club. I can't just up and switch," Kuroumaru muttered, hopeful that it would detour them.

"The semester is still early. Students switch clubs all the time. I can have the paper work all set up and ready to go for you tomorrow," Holly said. "What do you say?"

Kuroumaru shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't expecting this proposition and was fumbling as he was put on the spot. He didn't really hold any kind of loyalty to the athletic club to speak of it just made sense that it would be the one he would sign up with. The members were nice enough he supposed but he was already on more friendly terms with these girls that he had met today. Kuroumaru groaned as he realized that he was actually considering their offer.

"How about this. Join us until our performance at the festival is done. If you want to go back to the athletic club, which you won't, because you're going to find that rocking with us was the best decision you have ever made, you're free to do so."

"Okay okay. But this is just a trial basis until the festival," Kuroumaru clarified."No promises that I'll stay on."

"Deal," Hitomi shouted as she raised her glass again. "Another toast!"

"Here here," Chloe shouted as she lead the others with a cheer as everyone raised their glasses again in celebration to their new member.

* * *

After they were finished with dinner everyone headed their separate ways and Kuroumaru started to make his way back to his dorm room where he bet Touta and Santa were currently locked in a video game battle. Although he had his apprehensions about tonight (which were well founded considering the unexpected turn in the end) it was surprisingly fun. The girls of the newly named band Black Sheep all seemed friendly, quirky, and they welcomed into their group very enthusiastically.

Hitomi was obviously the face of the group and takes charge of the band but it seemed that Holly was the driving force behind the scenes and made sure things got done. Doki appears to be the most mature of the group and takes everything more seriously than the others. Kind of like Karin although much sweeter, Kuroumaru thought with a smile. He didn't know what to think of Yuna yet. She doesn't really talk much and just seems to be along for the ride, but maybe she's just shy? The complete opposite of Ayumi. She's a bundle of energy, like Touta when he's hyped. Scary thought. Chloe was... interesting to say the least. Sometimes she seemed really nice and other times she had a harsh straightforwardness with her words. Kuroumaru thought he liked Reika the most so far. She was nice all around and seemed easy going. She has to be to be such close friends with Chloe he supposed...

His analysis came to an end as he came to the door leading to the room that he shared with Touta and Santa. He opened the door to the room that was dimly illuminated by the TV screen that hung over the bed.

As expected Kuroumaru found Touta and Santa locked in digital battle when he arrived to his dorm room. They were playing an online battle game with other online players and Santa, as usual, had the upper hand and was currently decimating the competition. Touta seemed to be holding his own up until he noticed Kuroumaru.

"Hey, Kuroumaru," Touta said excitedly as he turned from the screen. "You're back later than expected. You must have been having fun."

"Touta-niichan," Santa shouted has he continued to be wrapped up in his game. "Enemies are flanking. Watch your six. Your six!"

"Player Touta is eliminated. Game Over," came a deep voice from the screen.

"Aww man... That was my last life," Touta whined as he dropped his controller.

"Thanks a lot newb. Now I have to take out these guys solo," Santa complained as he took out five enemies at once with a rocket launcher.

"I think you'll be fine without me," Touta replied with a smile. "So... Kuroumaru, how was it?"

"It was fun. Everyone is really nice. You'd like them. Next time I'll see about bringing you around."

"I'd like that a lot. Any friend of Kuroumaru is a friend of mine!"

"I thought you'd say something like that Touta-kun," Kuroumaru said with an affectionate smile. "You remind me of those cheesy anime protagonists that has to become friends with everyone they meet- even the villain. You're going to beat someone up someday and then win them over with a friendship speech, aren't you?"

"Nah, forcing them to sign a friendship contract works wa~ay better if I do say so myself."

Kuroumaru blinked a few times before covering his mouth and letting out a feminine giggle. "I suppose it does."

"Let's see. How would that work anyway..." Touta said as he surprised Kuroumaru and yanked him to the bed. "We will be friends!" He shouted as he dropped his elbow into Kuroumaru's side.

"Ow, T-touta-kun! What are you doing," Kuroumaru shouted in shock.

"You will like me," he said as he threw his leg over Kuroumaru to where he was straddling him and began to throw not so gentle mock punches that Kuroumaru easily blocked. "Don't try to resist my friendship!"

"No, I don't want to be friends with you! You're weird and don't wash your clothes regularly," Kuroumaru said as he landed a hit on Touta's jaw sending him flying back.

Kuroumaru rolled over and began to crawl towards Santa who was starting to look annoyed as he played his game.

"What are you idiots doing," Santa deadpanned.

"Santa-kun... help me. Touta-kun's gone crazy..."

"By the power of friendship," Touta shouted as he shot over the bed and tackled both Kuroumaru and Santa, sending his controller flying into the air.

"Agh, no," Santa yelped as he was pulled into the childish scuffle.

The three thrashed around the small bed punching and kicking each other in their violent play, all while Touta threw out cheesy friendship one liners. If it wasn't for the fact that they were immediately healing after each blow they easily would be black and blue the next morning as they gave rough housing a new meaning.

"Player Santa is eliminated. Game Over."

A/N: Okay. Enough of introducing my characters. From this point on it will be the plot of Kuroumaru juggling a bunch of rocking girls while trying to solve a case with his immortal friends and all the shenanigans that come of it.

Please review. It's a weapon against my procrastination.


	3. Secrets Underneath

Kuroumaru's Music Club

Chapter 3: Secrets Underneath

By . Amnesty

Between two of his morning classes Kuroumaru decided to take a detour into the classroom that was identified as the location one of the missing students was seen. According to the police reports the student in question was working on posters for an upcoming school production. Her group of friends were with her initially but an argument erupted and she was left alone to finish the posters by herself. There were plenty of students outside the classroom and no one had seen her or anyone else come in or out and when someone went in to check on her at a later time she couldn't be found. School security feeds were checked at all exits and the student was not seen leaving.

"So then what happened to you," Kuroumaru silently asked as he scanned the room.

Thinking it was as good idea as any he went straight to the windows on the far side and opened one up. Peering down he saw that it was a good four stories down straight onto cement. He had to reason to believe that she was extraordinarily fit and although she could technically survive a fall from this height she definitely not be able to unscathed from it... Unless someone or something that could handle that jump was involved... but there's no proof of an outside party. The lack of any leads was what was truly bizarre .

Kuroumaru sighed and pressed down on the concrete ledge that lined the building. Maybe she crossed this way? It was wide enough for most people to cross in relative safety. Though she disappeared in broad daylight with a campus full of students and teachers. How would anyone not notice that?

Kuroumaru closed the window and tapped on his chin in deep thought. Was there any other way than the window? A quick scan of the ordinary classroom showed no promises. The air vent was far too small for anyone to get through and past that there was only the classroom door. Supernaturally thinking there were a number of creatures that could easily kill their prey and either absorb or eat a person without leaving a trace of evidence but just one person between so many years didn't fit any creatures that he knew of...

The sound of the door opening caught Kuroumaru's attention and he turned to see Doki poke her head in.

"Kuroumaru-kun?" She walked a few steps in the room and eyed him curiously.

"Ah, Doki-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw you through the door's window and our next class was starting soon so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's fine. I was just looking into a few things, "Kuroumaru replied vaguely.

Doki stepped to him and eyed the room.

"Things? What kind of things?"

"It doesn't matter. As you said class is about to start so we better get going."

Whatever the mean her disappearance was the situation wouldn't change and he could easily pick us his investigation after class.

"Oh... okay," Doki said as she started to turn back toward the door and at that moment a bell began to sound through the monitors. "Ah! It's the warning bell. We have to hurry," she exclaimed as she went to start dashing to the door, only to miss a step while mid turn and went head first into the bookshelf lining the wall causing books to fall scattered around her.

"Doki-chan," Kuroumaru shouted in shock as he rushed to her side. "Are you okay," he asked as he helped her roll over to her backside.

"Ow... ow," Doki whined as she pressed a hand to her banged forehead.

"Should I get a school nurse for you," Kuroumaru asked with concern.

"No... I think I'm okay. Am I bleeding," she asked as she pulled her hand away for him to see.

Kuroumaru shook negatively to affirm that she wasn't. "No, but you're going to have one heck of a bump from the looks of it."

"I'm so embarrassed," she said as threw her hands over her red face. "I can't believe you saw me fall like that! I feel like a toddler..."

"It happens," Kuroumaru said reassuringly as he eased down next to her. "Don't worry about it."

Doki sighed as she let herself recover from the sudden blow to the head and stared up towards the ceiling. Flicking her eyes to the accursed bookshelf she noticed a small nub that was hidden away along the underside of the bottom shelf. She tilted her head to the side curiously. It looked like a button or something.

"What's this," she asked curiously as she subconsciously pressed on the nub.

She wasn't expecting anything to happen and was surprised to hear a click from behind the bookcase and the bottom shelf's back paneling pushed back on hinges, revealing a dark entrance. Kuroumaru stared at the revealed opening with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. He didn't take secret passages into account. What luck that Doki happened to stumble upon such a great lead.

"Doki-chan, you're a genius," he exclaimed with a smile and crawled to the entrance to look down. "I can't even see the bottom. How deep does this go?"

"Um... This isn't normal, is it? Should we go get a teacher?"

"No, it's fine. This school has all sorts of hidden passages and secret rooms. I don't know why we didn't think of something like this sooner."

"We who? Kuroumaru they way you're talking sounds like you were searching for something like this."

"No, that's silly... Why would I be doing something like that," Kuroumaru said unconvincingly.

"Yeah... You're a horrible liar Kuroumaru-kun," Doki deadpanned. "Listen, we're already late for class but if we leave now we can tell the teacher what happened and we'll most likely get away with just a warning..."

"You're right. You go on ahead and I'll be... right behind you."

Doki starred at him with a disbelieving look.

"You're going to go down there aren't you?"

"What!? N-no..."

"Kuroumaru! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be," she questioned as she rose to a sitting position. "We know it's deep. You could fall and get seriously hurt! And who knows where it leads or what's down there. That thing is probably crawling with spiders too. Spiders Kuroumaru!"

"Listen, Doki-chan. "I can't tell you why but I need to see where that leads. Go on to class without me. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Doki sighed and placed a hand to her face.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Afraid not."

"... Fine, but I'm not leaving you to die at the bottom of some mystery hole."

"Excuse me?"

"If you're going down I'll just have to go down with you."

"You are most certainly not!"

"Why!?"

"Like you said. It could be dangerous down there with spiders and stuff."

"I'm not leaving you so I guess I'll have to find a way to manage," Doki said defiantly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, you are so stubborn."

"Only when it's important. So... How are we going down?"

"I was just going to toss a rope down," Kuroumaru said as he summoned a rope from his storage dimension.

"Oh! That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Kuroumaru said as he began securing the rope on their end and tossing the rest down the hole. "I'll go down first, just in case. Take it slow. If I start going too fast or if you need to stop just let me know."

"Okay."

"Here," Kuroumaru said as he handed her a flashlight clip and put it on her jacket.

"Thank you. This will make me feel a lot safer."

"You'll feel a lot safer if you just stay up here," he said suggestively.

"Hah, nice try mister."

"Fine, I'm heading down then," Kuroumaru said as he threw his legs down into the secret passage and started to descend with ease.

"Right... right," Doki said as she mentally began to prepare herself.

Never in her life has in her life has she ever been this daring before and she couldn't figure out if the rushing adrenaline was being caused by fear or excitement. Maybe both? Even though she has only known Kuroumaru for little over a day's time was surprised to realize that she already trusted him with her life and was actually about to literally follow him down what her imagination pictured as a hole into a Lovecraftian alternate dimension. She took one last breath as she grabbed hold of the rope and followed after Kuroumaru.

Thankfully the flashlight illuminated the way down well enough to where Doki could see Kuroumaru clearly as he carefully made his way down. The walls were lined with dark brick and she felt like she was climbing down a chimney chute.

"Hold up a sec," She heard Kuroumaru say.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"There's a small sliding door here and I want to see where it leads."

Looking down Doki watched as Kuroumaru slide open a metal door that was built into the wall and peer inside.

"What do you see?"

"It just leads to the ventilation system," Kuroumaru whispered up to her. "I can see a class though a vent too."

"Really? Let me see," she said as she lowered herself carefully next to him.

Looking through the opening she confirmed that they could see into a class that was currently in session. It was a good vantage point as they could easily see the entire class as the students listened to the teacher go on about a certain math equation.

"This is kind of creepy," Doki whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Why is this here? I don't like thinking that somebody could be watching me like this without me knowing."

"I agree, but who knows why this is here. It could be just a simple maintenance shaft..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"... No, but I'm just trying to look at this objectively. Let's just continue down. I'm more curious as to where this leads to."

They both continued downward for a bit, passing a couple more of those sliding doors along the way. According to Kuroumaru's sense of space they should be past the basement by now and yet there was more rope and a ways down.

"Wait... stop," Doki whined. "How much further can this possibly go!? It feels never ending. My hands are burning and my arms hurt..."

"Sorry, I honestly didn't think that it would be this deep."

"I don't know if I can go on..."

"It's okay. Just hold on a bit," he said as he climbed up to where Doki was. "Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"What? Kuroumaru-kun, there's no way that you can climb down while carrying me."

"I'll be fine. I may not look like it but I'm quite strong. I can do this all day."

"A-are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Oh... okay then," she said as she slid her legs around his waist followed by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is this okay?"

"Yep, you're pretty light so this is no problem at all," Kuroumaru said as he started down again.

Doki blushed at the unintended compliment as she allowed him to carry her down the impossibly deep whole. She sighed realizing that their class was probably half over at this point. They were definitely looking at getting a detention. Her parents will not be happy when they get informed. What would she even say. _'Sorry, I skipped class to go repelling down a secret hole in the wall with a boy I met yesterday.'_ Somehow she didn't think that was going to fly. Yup, she also saw a grounding in her future. Though she didn't really mind in a weird way... Even though her body ached and she was a little scared she was having a good time.

She grew increasingly embarrassed as she noted her close proximity to Kuroumaru. The others would be so jealous if the saw them in their current state. She wondered what Kuroumaru was thinking about their current closeness. Looking at his face he showed no signs of exhaustion as he climbed down she noted that he also showed no hints of any kind of embarrassment like she was feeling.

 _'Really Kuroumaru-kun? I know I'm not Chloe level hotness but you have a decently cute girl pressed against your back and you're not even mildly embarrassed about it? Maybe he doesn't find me attractive at all?'_

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of girls was Kuroumaru's type. Not once has she ever seen him flirt with any of the girls in class. He's always just wins everyone over by being super nice. There was really only one way to find out.

"So uh... Kuroumaru-kun," Doki began shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Just as a conversation topic... Is there anyone you like?"

She finally got a reaction from him as his face reddened like a tomato. Was that a 'yes'?

"Like? What do you mean by 'like'?"

"You know... Someone you want to date ' _like'._ "

"Oh... um... W-well," Kuroumaru flustered. "I don't know. I try not to really think about it..."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"It's... weird."

"Weird? How?"

"It just... is."

"Eh?"

"Is... There someone you like," he asked, trying to stray the topic off of himself.

"Um... maybe... I don't know yet. I think so," she said shyly.

"Is it someone in our class? Do I know him?"

"Um... yes?"

Kuroumaru chuckled uncomfortably.

"This really is kind of an awkward conver...," Kuroumaru began but stopped instantly and glanced up with a shocked expression.

"Kuroumaru-kun... what is it?"

At that moment she felt the odd and unexpected feeling of her body falling. She clung onto Kuroumaru tightly and screamed as they fell. Using his quick thinking Kuroumaru locked his arms and feet against the brick walls but it only served to slowly decelerate them as they continued downward. Doki didn't really see what was going on as she held her eyes shut but soon they came to a very abrupt stop and she had the air knocked out of her.

She gasped, desperate for air, as she opened her eyes to try and gain her bearings. She couldn't see anything as apparently her flashlight broke in the fall. Thankfully she felt the softness of Kuroumaru still underneath her. She silently prayed that he wasn't dead as she began to shake him.

"Kuroumaru! Are you alright? Please be alright!"

"I'm fine," she heard him say as he urged her off of him. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can feel that my arm and knees are scratched up but other than that I'm fine. I-I think you broke my fall..."

"Thank goodness," she heard him say in the darkness.

She heard him shuffle around a bit and soon a light appeared. Now that she had the light that was coming out of Kuroumaru's pen she could see him clearly. He gave her a reassuring smile to try and keep her calm. She knew she probably looked like she was panicking, which she was starting to. She was thankful for his gesture but now that she could see him again something strange caught her off guard.

"You... You don't have a scratch on you! How?"

"Oh?... I-I must have just gotten lucky."

Doki grabbed his free hand and turned it to where she could see his palm. She knew that he slid it against the rough brick to slow them down and they should be a bloody mess... but other than being a bit dirty they were perfectly fine too. This was highly unusual. Kuroumaru pulled back his hand and looked away.

"Anyway, as I said I must have just gotten lucky," Kuroumaru sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Doki-chan. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have stuck to my gut instincts and left you up at the top."

Doki shook her head in retaliation. "No, I'm happy I'm here with you. I'd much rather be skinned up down here than uselessly safe up top, only worrying."

Kuroumaru tilted his head to the side a smiled. "I had no idea you were this brave Doki-chan. I'm impressed."

"No, I'm not brave at all. I'm actually scared out of my mind right now."

"Well you seem very brave to me," Kuroumaru said as he bent over and picked through the tangled rope that fell with them.

Kuroumaru examined the rope they were using and found the tattered end that caused them to fall unexpectedly. He looked concerned as he glanced up from where they fell.

"What happened," Doki asked.

"It... must have been rubbing against something and snapped," Kuroumaru said. Though Doki thought that it looked like he wasn't too sure about that answer. "I wanted to explore a bit but I think it would be best if we find a way out of here for now."

"I couldn't agree more," she said as she followed Kuroumaru as he started about the large room. "Where are we anyway?"

The walls were a combination of old looking paneling and stone. Visually it seemed to go on forever. The floors were simple, concrete, and bare.

"I don't know but wherever we it's pretty big. Let's go this way, I guess."

The two began to walk farther into the room along the wall. Eventually it led to a hallway which they decided to enter. They were walking at a slight incline and the path was a bit uneven. Doki stepped on one of those uneven sections and stumbled forward clumsily. Thankfully Kuroumaru was able to react quickly and turned to catch her when he heard her yelp. Instead of hitting the ground as she was expecting she was held steady by Kuroumaru and he helped her straighten out. She blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"Seriously!? How many times am I going to fall today?"

"It's starting to get a bit treacherous," Kuroumaru said as he took a hold of Doki's hand.

"Oh! Um," Doki said as she fumbled for words.

"It would be safer if we hold hands for a bit until we're past this part. I don't want you tripping again."

"R-right! That's a good idea. I support that idea because that idea... is good," Doki slapped her forehead for how idiotic she knew she was sounding and was it just her or did it get very hot down here?

She dared to glance at Kuroumaru who was looking at her with an amused smile. If she wasn't already down a hole she would have tried to find a new one to bury herself in. How embarrassing. Thankfully Kuroumaru didn't call her out on her mental breakdown and turned to lead her further down the corridor.

"Do you hear that," Kuroumaru suddenly asked as he slowed to a stop.

Doki listened and noted that she could hear the distinct sound of falling water quite clearly. "Is that a waterfall," she questioned in disbelief.

"Sounds like it to me too," Kuroumaru said as he started up again. "Let's go. It's coming from this direction."

Not too long after they finally exited the long passage and entered into another large, cavern like room. The walls were embedded sporadically with crystals that sparkled against Kuroumaru's light. The waterfall they heard was tall and thin, sprouting from an opening from the side and into a small pool of water in the bottom.

"Wow," Doki said. "This place is amazingly! I can't believe we have a place like this hiding underneath our school!"

"It's really pretty looking, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Look," Kuroumaru said as he pointed over to a flat section a short way from the waterfall. "There's electrical outlets over there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the wires aren't imbedded in the wall. I think if we follow them we can find a way out."

"I really hope so."

Kuroumaru lead Doki over to where the outlets were and began to follow the wiring up and across the wall. His light illuminated a new section of wall and another passage was revealed where the wires were leading.

"And we've got a spiral staircase going up. Looks like our day's turning around Doki-chan!"

"Hopefully the up you're referring to leads back to school," Doki said with a laugh. "Though I have to admit Kuroumaru-kun... I'm having a surprisingly amount of fun."

"Yeah, me too. We should hang out more often. Though maybe topside next time."

"Y-yeah," Doki said blushing again for the millionth time this morning.

The staircase was long but in a few minutes they made it to the top of the staircase but further proceedings was blocked off by a plywood board with a bunch of tiny holes punched in it. Kuroumaru released Doki's hand and looked through and with everything he could see on the other side he was easily able to identify where they were at.

"It's a supply room," Kuroumaru acknowledged.

"That means we're back at school! Can we get in?"

"Yes, it looks like it will open up if we just press on it," he said and surely enough he was able to remove the panel with just a small push.

"Thank goodness," Doki said as she rushed into the supply closet.

Kuroumaru followed behind her but turned to place the panel back in place. He looked at where he came from and noted that it blended perfectly with the wall and would be unrecognizable to anyone who didn't know about the secret passage. There was a lot more to explore down there and he concluded that he would take Touta and Santa down later to map the rest out. Hopefully Karin will be happy about this potential lead.

"Kuroumaru-kun," Doki questioned as she turned toward him when she noticed he wasn't following after her.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said as he and Doki opened the door that lead to the first floor of their school building.

Doki let out a laugh of joy and relief as she stepped into the hallway.

"That was so much fun! I can't believe all that just happened," Doki exclaimed happily.

"It was pretty exciting, wasn't it? I take it you're an adrenaline junkie?"

"I guess so. We are going back there sometime, right? Now that we know a safer way down?"

"I don't know..."

"And what have you two been doing," came a booming voice from behind them, further down the hall.

Doki and Kuroumaru turned to see the three discipline committee members rushing towards them.

"Tokisaka Kuroumaru, I'm not surprised to see you skipping class but I am mortified to see you involving typically well behaved students. And with such immoral activities," she added with an accusing frown. The two others behind were shaking their blushing heads with disappointment.

"I-immoral," both Doki and Kuroumaru stuttered in unison with their faces beat red.

"Skipping class to sneak innocent girls into a closet to... I thought you would have more tact."

"No, this is a huge misunderstanding! Ugh, what kind of person do you think I am!? We definitely were not doing anything in there," Kuroumaru said in a panic.

"Kuroumaru-kun's right," Doki shouted.

"Oh? Than what _was_ happening?"

"I-I don't want to know the details," one of the girls said.

"I do," the other shouted with a smile.

"Uh... Well..."

"As I thought. I'll be using my authority as the president of the discipline committee and issuing you both lunch detention for skipping class as well as reporting this vulgar incident to the headmistress for her to review," she said as she filled out a detention slip for both of them. "I expect to see you both on the rolls for your next class, yes?"

"Yes," Doki and Kuroumaru said together, still flushed.

"Good," she said with finality as she and the others passed them with their noses held high.

Kuroumaru covered his face in both shame and mortification. He couldn't believe they actually thought him and Doki were doing... things in there. He was thankful that at least those girls weren't gossips and was decently confident that this situation wouldn't spread around school. Kuroumaru sighed and placed a hand on his head.

"Thanks for not saying anything about what we found," Kuroumaru said.

"No problem. It felt like it was something that shouldn't have been passed along to just anyone."

Kuroumaru nodded and they both stood awkwardly next to each other.

"We... should probably start heading to our next class."

"Y-yeah..."

 **~~Black Sheep Rehearsal~~~**

The band had just finished their second run through and by the end Hitomi was looking quite pleased. This was turning out to be one of their best rehearsals yet and everything was really starting to come together nicely. In her mind if they kept this up they would definitely be ready to blow the crowd away at the upcoming festival.

"That was great," Kuroumaru exclaimed as he clapped his hands in amazement.

"Thanks," Hitomi replied enthusiastically. "Everyone did a great job, didn't they? Let's take five and run through it again."

"Kay," Ayumi confirmed as she idly spun her drum sticks with finesse as she was in habit of doing.

"How's the outfits coming along Reika," Holly asked as she went to sit by her favorite fashionista.

"Good," Reika replied as she closed her sketch book. "I have all bodices and fluff for the skirts done for all the dresses. I just need to finish sewing the actual dress part and put it all together."

"I've been working hard too. Check this out," Chloe said as she dug through her bag and pulled out multiple accessories and laid them on the desk. She pointedly picked up one decorative burgundy headband with large flowing bows on both sides. "Going off Reika's designs for what she has planned I thought this would go well with your outfit Hitomi. I think it will also make you pop more as the lead singer."

"Oh, you actually contributed something," Hitomi said with a frown.

"You ungrateful little bi-"

"Wow, that is super cute Chloe-senpai," Kuroumaru quickly said.

Chloe turned to Kuroumaru and nodded with a smile. She playfully leaned over and placed the headband on his head so he could model it for everyone. She gave him a cheeky smile to which he returned with a death glare before taking it off and passing it to Hitomi.

"Aww, you looked so cute with it on though Kuroumaru," Hitomi laughed while placing the headband on herself.

"Kuroumaru has that face that would look good with anything really," Reika said giggling.

Holly laughed as she pushed back Kuroumaru's bangs. "Seriously! He's by far the prettiest boy I've ever seen. Heck, he's prettier than most girls I've ever seen!"

Kuroumaru blushed and crossed his arms in annoyance of their teasing. He was about to retaliate until the room's door open and a teacher stepped through. The teacher looked at the instruments and then to the band members.

"Sorry kids. I'm going to have to ask you to relocate your practice somewhere else," the teacher said, looking apologetic.

"Eh? Why," Hitomi asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We've been getting a lot of noise complaints from the other clubs on this floor. A lot of literary clubs use this wing and you're apparently causing a distraction. Just move to one of the music rooms and there shouldn't be a problem."

"We _were_ in one of the music rooms but another band pulled seniority and kicked us out! There aren't any more left."

"This is a large school. I'm sure you can find somewhere else that would be more suitable for your little band."

"Little band," Hitomi spat back in annoyance.

"This isn't up for debate... You're going to have to move your band somewhere else and that's final. You kids enjoy the rest of your day," the teacher said with finality and closed the door.

"Ugh! Are you serious," Holly said in frustration. "Yeah, there are a lot of rooms in this school but there's also a lot of other clubs that fight over them. Just 'finding' a new room is harder than it sounds..."

"What are we going to do," Ayumi asked. "It took us forever to find this place to practice."

"Oh," Doki said as a thought came to her. "Would that place work," she wondered quietly to herself but Hitomi easily picked up on it.

"Would what place work," Hitomi pressed in earnest. "Where?"

Doki looked to Kuroumaru who was shaking his head 'no' and making and 'x' mark with his arms to try and dissuade her from continuing.

"Uh... Well... I guess never mind. It's nothing..."

"Uh-huh. Holly," Hitomi said in an authoritive tone as she crossed her arms.

"On it," Holly replied as she cracked her knuckles and slowly approached Doki menacingly.

"W-what are you going to do," Doki asked in fear as she instinctively stepped away.

"That all depends on you, Doki-chan," Holly said with a scary sweetness.

Kuroumaru's jaw dropped on how quickly and easily the typical sweet Holly's demeanor changed to something so threatening. She reminded him of a debt collector for the yakuza. Doki looked terrified as Holly approached and seemed like she was close to crying.

"Ah... Kuroumaru-kun and I found a secret passage today that lead to a huge hidden underground area that would be perfect for us to practice! It has electricity and even a waterfall. A-and I rode on Kuroumaru's back and later held his hand," she shouted with a deep blush.

Kuroumaru slapped his forehead and how quickly she broke.

"What," Holly shouted, taken aback. "You rode on Kuroumaru's back, seriously?"

"And held his hand," Ayumi shouted with tears budding in her eyes. "That's not fair!"

"Is that seriously the information you cling to," Kuroumaru shouted in embarrassment.

Hitomi held up her hand to calm everyone down. "Let's see this place then. We'll decide when we get there if we can use it or not."

"O-okay," Doki said in defeat. "I'm sorry Kuroumaru-kun. Holly frightens me..."

"It's okay... I think she frightens me too," Kuroumaru sighed.

Hitomi had Doki lead the band down to the first level to where the supply closet that Kuroumaru and her exited earlier this morning. Kuroumaru sighed in defeat for the hundredth time along the way. Some of these girls were really pushy...

"Before we go in I just want to make one thing clear.," Kuroumaru said as the stopped in front of the closet. "Since you know about the hidden room now I can't stop any of you from going down there but I request that no one does so if I'm with you."

"You're so paranoid Kuroumaru," Hitomi said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Those are the words of the first person to die in all the horror movies," Ayumi laughed.

"Ayumi! Don't say horrible things like that," Reika chided.

"I'm just kidding."

"We better hurry before someone asks what we're up to," Holly mentioned as she opened the door and urged everyone in.

Kuroumaru went straight to the panel and pulled it off the wall to reveal the secret passage. All the girls gasped in excitement.

"My mom always told me about all the hidden spots around school but I never thought I would ever find one," Hitomi said in wonder.

"You didn't find crap," Chloe spat at Hitomi. "Doki and Kuroumaru did all the work and _you_ lucked out by knowing them."

"Shut up Chloe," Hitomi growled.

"Only when you stop spouting out garbage but I suppose that would be impossibly looking at the source."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you bleach blonde bimbo," Hitomi shouted.

"This is my natural hair color thank you very much," Chloe shouted back. "I only highlight it to bring out the color!"

"Ugh, your vanity is disgusting! Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?"

"Okay," Kuroumaru said as he stepped between the two spatting girls. "Are we going to go down or are we just going to argue up here like children?"

The both huffed in anger but backed off but in an ongoing effort to stay ahead of the other they then began to both try and forcedly lead the way down the stairs.

"Jeez," Kuroumaru sighed and turned to Reika. "Are they always like this?"

"Today seems worse than most but they both have very dominating personalities and they clash over practically everything. Hitomi is a control freak and feels the need to always take lead while Chloe means well she can be very off putting and doesn't know how to healthfully communicate her disagreements. Typically once they get started they can fight forever and we can't do anything to stop them. You defused their argument with just a sentence. I'm impressed."

"Yeay me," Kuroumaru said sarcastically as they descended the stairs together.

"It's dark down here," Holly complained as she held onto Hitomi's shoulders. "I can't properly see a thing."

Kuroumaru watched as Yuna pulled out a small wand and muttered a common illumination spell. A large ball of light appeared in her hand and she tossed it up. It slowly rose to near the top of the cavern and provided much more light than Kuroumaru could generate with his pen.

"That was really good Yuna," Hitomi praised. "I love having a wizard in the group!"

"You're a wizard Yuna," Kuroumaru asked. "I didn't know that."

Yuna looked at him and gave a soft nod.

"You couldn't tell from her uniform Kuroumaru-kun," Holly laughed.

"Guess I didn't really notice," he admitted.

"Boys," Chloe sighed and shook her head with amusement.

Kuroumaru couldn't help but smile at Chloe's comment that lumped him with all the other guys even if she meant it as a playful insult.

"Wow," Ayumi shouted as she could care less about the current conversation and ran farther into the underground room. "This place is so cool!"

"And it really does have outlets and everything," Holly said as she examined the walls. "I wonder what this place was used for. Strange it's just sitting here unused."

"Who cares," Hitomi said. "This place is perfect and since no one knows about it but us we can leave our equipment down here to save time loading and unloading. Bonuses all around."

"Look at that waterfall," Reika said in astonishment as she approached the small pond's edge. "Wow, it's so pretty. Hito would love this."

"Is that your younger bother you keep talking about," Kuroumaru asked as he scanned the surroundings for anything suspicious. Something felt off about this place but he couldn't name it.

"Yes, it is," Reika said with a smile.

"You really dote on that kid. He must be spoiled."

Reika laughed. "Yes, I suppose he is."

"Kuroumaru," Hitomi said as she approached him and Reika. "Do you think you can get all the equipment moved down here by the end of the hour?"

"Um... I guess. If I hurry."

"Perfect. We're all going to go find some lamps and some other things for down here. Take care of our instruments, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great! Let's go Reika," Hitomi said as she grabbed Reika by the hand and dragged her away.

Kuroumaru sighed and began to head toward the stairs to head back to where they officially used to practice to get everyone's stuff moved. He was able to make quick time and was back before the others returned, which was good. He decided to do them a favor and start setting up their instruments while he waited. He probably wouldn't get everything properly set, especially all of Ayumi's drums, but he could at least get it started for them.

Being alone Kuroumaru was able to lose himself with his duties as grunt and let his mind wonder. He soon began to hum the chorus of the band's song which eventually lead to him singing it quietly to himself. He legitimately liked the song and found it annoyingly catchy. One of those songs that once it was stuck in your head it would be there for the rest of the day. At least he knew the song. He hated when he got a song stuck in his head where he only knew a couple of lines that he just repeated those same lines over and over.

While setting up Holly's keyboard the light that Yumi had created suddenly extinguished and left Kuroumaru in the dark. Sighing at the slight inconvenience he located his pen from his pocket so he could get a light source going again. Before he could light it he felt the hair on the back of his neck pick up and heard ominous shuffling from behind him. He wasn't alone he realized as he summoned his sword and turned into a defensive stance.

"Whose there," he shouted and activated the small flame on his pen. He lowered his sword when he realized who was standing there.

"It's just me," Hitomi shouted as she was grasping at the wall by the stairwell. "Jeez Kuroumaru, why do you have a sword? You're not supposed to have weapons on school campus."

Kuroumaru sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she said as she walked closer. "Cool trick," she continued, pointing at his pen.

"Thanks."

Hitomi stopped shortly ahead of him and there was something very suspicious about the gleam in her eye and the way she was smiling at him.

"W-what is it," he asked nervously. He deemed it wise to never trust this girls intentions as she always seemed to have something up her sleeve.

"You know what," she said as she leaned uncomfortably close.

"No... I don't and you're making me uncomfortable."

Hitomi giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I heard you," she said in a sing-song voice.

Kuroumaru blushed when he realized what she was referring to. This was last thing he needed: something else for her to tease him about.

"O-oh. I didn't know you were listening."

"Yup, and I must say I was quite impressed... Though someone as beautiful as you having the voice to mach makes sense, I suppose..."

"Please don't tell anyone," Kuroumaru said shyly.

"Oh, I can do better than that," Hitomi said as she pulled up a screen to play the recording she made of Kuroumaru singing to himself.

"Hitomi-senpai, please delete that at once!"

"No way! This is too golden to just delete. I'm keeping it."

"Nobody can see it. It would be so embarrassing."

"I don't understand what you could be possibly embarrassed about. It was fantastic. Clear and youthful. I mean... It's obvious you don't have the musical training like I do but I could offer you _private_ lessons and-"

"Hitomi, please no!"

Hitomi looked him over and sighed.

"... Fine, if you really feel that strongly against it I won't tell or show anybody, but I'm not deleting it. I'll just put it in a sad archive of wasted talent."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"I don't know why you're thanking me. I'm not doing you any favors here. I can't think of anything worse than unused talent. And I was foolishly already planning duets we could do and everything. Sigh, my day is ruined now..."

Kuroumaru giggled. "I think your being a tad bit overdramatic."

"Probably," she replied and tapped him on his head. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to properly set up our instruments. I appreciate the effort but you did a hack job. I expect more out of my groupies."

Kuroumaru laughed as he was yanked by Hitomi to Holly's equipment and listened as she lectured him about setup placement, amps, and chords. It wasn't long after until the rest of the girls showed up with a bunch of gear where they only had enough time to dump before everyone had to rush off for their next class.

 **~~Later that Evening~~~**

"He~ey Kuroumaru," Touta prodded as he nudged his friend in the shoulder. "Hurry up and go while we're young."

"That's a silly thing to say for people like us Touta-kun," Kuroumaru said as he was writing a message.

Touta, Kuroumaru, and Santa were sitting around the small table playing a game of cards. Kuroumaru's idea. They were all having a good time, something that Santa was surprised about since it didn't involve electronics, but Kuroumaru kept getting distracted by an onslot of texts and kept pausing the game so that he could respond.

"Who are you talking to," Santa asked.

"Ayumi right now. She's not making a lot of sense though. I think she's channeling her inner squirrel by the way she's jumping around topics. She's hard to follow."

After sending the text he played his next move allowing Touta to finally play a move he was holding on to for what felt like ages to him.

"I just can't believe they talked you into joining their band. I really can't picture it at all," Santa began. "What do you even do?"

"I help move and set up the equipment and what not... Though I honestly think I mostly serve as their amusement," Kuroumaru admitted with a smile.

"From what you've told me about them they sound like a nightmare. Why are you doing this?"

"Well... They all may be a tad bit... eccentric, but they're a lot of fun too. I also really like their camaraderie, you know?"

Touta chuckled to himself. "I wonder how long Karin is going to stay mad at you for letting them set up base in that cavern."

Kuroumaru ducked his head and sighed. "Hopefully not long. I thought she would never stop yelling at me..."

"She'll get over it," Touta said optimistically. "So when are we going to go down there and check it out, tomorrow?"

"That sounds good to me. How about you Santa?"

"I'm actually going to sit this one out. I already made plans with Ikku to go over reports with him."

"Bummer, looks like it will be just you and me then Kuroumaru."

"Fumbling around and exploring a dark cave? Brings back memories."

"Yeah! Let's just hope-"

Touta paused when he heard Kuroumaru's phone begin to ring.

"Hello," Kuroumaru answered as he lifted his hand to his ear. "Oh, hey Hitomi... You're on too Holly?" There was a pause as Touta and Santa listened to duel voices from the other side of Kuroumaru's phone app. "Just playing cards with my roommates... Yeah, I have a few minutes."

Kuroumaru muttered a silent apology to Touta and Santa before stepping away from the table and headed to the door to continue his conversation outside the door.

With his mouth agape Touta watched as his friend let out a small laugh and went through the door into the hallway, leaving him and Santa with an unfinished card game.

"Dude," Touta whined as he turned to Santa. "Did he just ditch us?"

"Yup," Santa said with annoyed expression. "Kuroumaru-niichan is turning into a popular kid... How aggravating... Wanna play video games while we wait for him to come back?"

Touta sighed and pouted as he glanced at the door. "I guess."

A/N: I picture Kuroumaru as the type of person that his kindness is always misinterpreted as flirting to the hopeful party ,

I plan for there to be a lot of that...

*Next chapter will be where I plan for the story to pick up action wise. Plus, Touta will start getting a fair amount of extra page time on and off from this point. Woot.


	4. Exploration

A/N: Funny fact: I keep trying to use feminine pronouns for Kuroumaru. Constantly having to catch myself and having to make corrections. Very annoying. :( He needs to hurry up and become female to make it easier on this poor pathetic fanfic writer. I noticed that the writer speed killz also apparently had similar problems. I think it may be a common problem for all :)

Sorry for the short chapter but I had trouble with the creative juices. At least things are moving XD

I also realized that Kuroumaru is also both the hero and heroine of this story. Funny thing genderless beings are.

Kuroumaru's Music Club

Chapter 4: Exploration

By: Amnesty

Due to it being a Saturday Touta and Kuroumaru had the whole day free to explore the hidden caverns underneath the school and hopefully discovering whatever secrets they held. They found it easy enough to sneak onto the deserted school grounds and began to make their way down below.

Once they arrived Kuroumaru couldn't help but be amused that even with everything Touta has seen since joining UQ Holder he still held a child like glee when finding things he deemed "awesome". He loved watching him rushing around the cavern in his adorkable way, taking all the sights in.

"This place is huge... and these walls are so cool looking. Oh hey, are these are your friend's instruments," Touta commented as he approached the band's equipment. "So awesome!"

He circled behind Holly's keyboard and looked at it curiously.

"What's all this stuff hooked up to the keyboard?"

"It's Holly's synthesizer. She's able to use it to make all kinds of neat sounds... And I know that look Touta-kun. Don't touch. It is not yours."

"I'm not going to mess it up. I just want to see what it can do," he said as he moved the button to the 'on' position. He went to play a few notes but was stopped suddenly by Kuroumaru grabbing his wrist and twisting it upwards painfully.

"Ouch. Hey!"

"I said don't touch," Kuroumaru said as he quickly turned the instrument back off. "It's a part of my job to keep the instruments safe. It's a lame job but it's mine. So hands off."

"Okay okay," Touta yelped as Kuroumaru released his arm. "Geez, you can be so violent," he said teasingly. "Wow, look at that pond. It looks nice."

Kuroumaru followed Touta as he bee lined over to the pool of water. Reika had ran an extension cord over and used a string of cherry blossom shaped lights around a good section of it for illumination and decoration after school one day. The lighting was dim but you could still make everything out clearly. Touta got right to the edged and dipped his hands in.

"This water is really cold," he commented as he swished his hands around. "Dude, we should go swimming!"

Kuroumaru laughed. "Sorry, but I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"That's okay. We don't need a swimsuit. It could be just like the bathhouse."

A small blush dusted Kuroumaru's cheeks at the implication as he cleared his throat, "Aren't we supposed to be working?"

"That's right... Later then," he said as he stood up and with a fiendish smile flung the residual water off his hands at Kuroumaru.

"Hey! You jerk," Kuroumaru laughed as he held up an arm in front of himself for defense.

"Well, come one slacker," Touta playfully said as he walked past Kuroumaru toward the passage that lead deeper into the cavern. "We're supposed to be working, aren't we?"

"Coming," Kuroumaru said as he quickly joined pace by Touta's side.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Touta broke silence.

"So you came down here with Doki-chan from class," Touta asked as they headed down the corridor. Though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah?"

"She's really quiet. I tried talking to her a couple a days ago before class and getting her to say even a few words was like pulling teeth."

"She's just shy. She'll talk more when she warms up to you. That's all. She doesn't even really talk to me during class. Only during club time really."

"Heh, she must really like you though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Touta paused as he tried to find the right words. "I don't think she would have gone with you if she didn't really like you."

"She was just worried about me going down alone... Besides she likes someone else in class."

"Really, who?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. Hey, hold up a second," Kuroumaru suddenly said as he stopped at a cross section between multiple tunnels. "This is where the chute is."

Walking over Kuroumaru picked up the end of his rope that fell with him and Doki and handed it over to Touta. Touta examined the rope and looked at Kuroumaru questioning.

"Doesn't this look weird to you?"

Touta looked over the end. "Not really, but what am I looking for?"

"The end... it looks pretty clean cut. If it was worn down by something until it broke the edges would be more frayed."

"Oh yeah, I can see that."

"I also sensed something just before we fell. It was only for a second and then it was gone. But I think someone was in the chute with us."

"So someone cut the rope? Why would anyone do that?"

Kuroumaru sighed and shrugged. "No clue. And why would they be crawling around inside the walls in the first place?"

"Super creepy."

"Mmhmm. But will figure all that out later. I want to see where these tunnels go."

"Which way should we go first," Touta questioned as he looked between all the options.

"I know of a method that could help us decide," Kuroumaru replied- helpful as always.

"Really dude? That's awesome. Let's see it."

"Okay," Kuroumaru replied with a small smile and walked to the center of the intersection.

Resting the hilt of his sword on the ground Kuroumaru rested his hands on the top of grip and let out a slow breath. Touta stood back and watched in a curious silence. He found it cool that Kuroumaru was so versatile and knew so many techniques. Something he lacked entirely. He wondered what Kuroumaru could be doing as he stood there silently. Could he be using ki to heighten his senses to hear or to sense what was further down each passage? Whenever he was finished doing whatever it was that he was doing he would have to ask. If this was a useful technique maybe Kuroumaru could teach it to him. After a few seconds Kuroumaru released the grip of his sword and it fell forward, bouncing and rolling a couple of times before coming to a stop. Kuroumaru pointed down the far left passage the grip was mostly facing.

"Let's try that way."

Touta almost fell to the ground in exasperation.

"That's it!? We might as well played 'eeni mini miny mo!'"

Kuroumaru giggled sheepishly at Touta's overreaction.

"I never said it was a complex method. Some of the best techniques are simple ones."

"Well... We have a decision now at least," Touta said with a pout. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but that was definitely a letdown.

The tunnel they walked down wasn't anything spectacular. It seemed like a bunch of nothing was to be found in this direction. They came across another cross section that Touta just took the lead in turning down a random path. It was almost to the point that they were going to call it quits and try a different path until their progress was stopped by an unexpected door.

The iron door was larger than normal with ornate gothic decor that seem to have a sense of forewarning etched into the imagery of skulls and bones. The two boys stared silently at the their find quizzically. Kuroumaru shook his head in opposition.

"Nooope," Kuroumaru said as he turned on his heels and began to head back down the hall. "I chose poorly. This is definitely a bad direction to go down."

"Oh, come on," Touta laughed as he grabbed his friend's hand to keep him from backtracking. "Isn't this what we're down here for?"

"I have seen enough in my life to know a 'certain death lies beyond yond passage' warning."

"Good thing we're immortal than, right?"

"Hah hah," he said sarcastically. "I'm getting very bad vibes from behind that door."

"Stop being such a scardy cat Kuroumaru."

Kuroumaru huffed in annoyance as he yanked his hand back. "I'm not scared."

"Then let's keep going."

"Fine, let's keep going then," Kuroumaru mocked back.

"Look, I'll even go first," Touta said bravely as he approached the door. He reached for the door handle but paused momentarily. He didn't have near the senses that Kuroumaru had but even he could feel the presence of something lying behind this door. The fact that even he could sense it gave him pause.

"Well?" Kuroumaru prodded behind him.

Touta pulled hard on the iron door and with a loud combination of creaking and metal sliding across floor the door opened. Beyond was just a wall of white webbing that obscured the room completely from sight.

"Uh..." Touta said as he pushed his hand into the webbing curiously.

"I wouldn't do that Touta-kun," Kuroumaru warned as he stood ready with his sword.

Touta tried to pull his back but found that the webbing was impossibly strong and that it held him in place.

"A~nd I'm stuck," he sighed.

"What, seriously," Kuroumaru frowned as he stepped closer to assist.

Faster than either boy could fathom a monstrous spider-like leg burst through the webbing and skewered Touta through the chest, causing blood to fountain out behind him. With a quick motion the leg retreated back though the door way with the lower half of Touta stuck on the backward spikes of the leg.

"T-touta-kun," Kuroumaru shouted in shock as he immediately leaped into action to help his friend.

 **2 1/2 Hours of Epic Fighting Later**

"I can feel its guts all over... My arm has to be around here somewhere," Touta explained as he and Kuroumaru dug through the entrails of the arachnid monstrosity they were battling moments ago.

"This is so gross," Kuroumaru complained as he tossed some miscellaneous organ to the side.

Kuroumaru and Touta were covered in the creature's blood and their own from top to bottom. Their clothes were worn down to tatters and were barely being held together. During the fight both had been ripped apart multiple times but due to them being able to regenerate, unlike the spiderlike creature, they were eventually able to wear it down to where Touta could finally deal the finishing blow with his Sidekick.

"Found it," Touta said as he pulled his arm out of a gooey pile and attempted to shake it to where it was somewhat clean.

Kuroumaru stood up and tried to wipe the thick layer of gunk off on his pants with very little success.

"I think I'm done for the day," Kuroumaru sighed. "I'm ready to take a long and very hot shower. We can finish exploring some other time."

"I agree," Touta said as he reattached his arm. "I still have that stupid project to do for science class..."

"You mean you haven't started," Kuroumaru questioned. "You've had two weeks to work on it and it's due Monday..."

"Yeah yeah. Mind helping out? I've seriously procrastinated on this thing."

Kuroumaru started towards the exit and sighed. "Yes..."

"Man, can you believe that that thing was underneath this school the whole time?"

"I know, right?"

They backtracked to the main room and Touta immediately started stripping as he approached the natural spring. Kuroumaru blushed and quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention to the instruments so he could focus on something else.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't just go running around covered in guts. We need to clean up. Come on," he ordered excitedly as he tossed his clothes to the side. "Swim and bath time," he sung happily.

Touta quickly waded in and once deep enough started to swim around a bit.

"It's actually pretty deep," Touta commented before shivering. "And cold. Very very cold."

Kuroumaru was about to start unbuttoning his shirt but paused when something strange caught his eye. Walking up to Holly's keyboard he noted that the power was on. He played back the memory of him and Touta messing with it before but he was almost certain that he turned it off, hadn't he? He clicked it over to the off position and looked around the empty room suspiciously. He couldn't sense anyone but him and Touta but he always had the strangest feeling of being watched while he was down here. But looking around the room they were the only ones here. Was he being paranoid?

"He~ey Kuroumaru," Touta whined when he noticed his friend wasn't getting in with him. "Come on."

"Coming," Kuroumaru said as he turned back to the spring and continued to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped dead in his tracks after glancing up and seeing that Touta was watching him intently as he treaded water. His face heated up and he felt his pulse begin to quicken.

"Do you mind!?"

"Huh, seriously," Touta questioned innocently.

"Of course seriously. You can't watch me undress you pervert! Turn around!"

"Fine fine," he said as he obliged and turned to the far wall. For some reason he seemed annoyed by the request.

Once Kuroumaru felt it was safe to finish undressing he removed his clothes and placed them neatly on top of one other. Even though Touta was still facing the other direction Kuroumaru did his best to cover his chest and private area as he began to wade into the water, blushing all the way.

"Finished yet?"

"Hold your horses I'm almost in."

Once deep enough Kuroumaru took out his hair band and ducked his head under the water to get his long hair wet, getting a portion of the dried up gunk out. He then swam to Touta and tapped him on the shoulder to signal that he was done. Touta turned and gave him a broad smile that Kuroumaru returned.

"About time," he laughed and began to swim in slow circles around Kuroumaru playfully.

"What are you? A shark or something," Kuroumaru questioned playfully.

"Yup," he agreed. "I'm stalking my prey."

"Yeah well you'll find that I do not make the easiest prey," he laughed as he splashed Touta.

"Hey," Touta yelled as he splashed back full force.

Kuroumaru yelped and covered his face from the ongoing onslaught. It didn't take long for him to take the offensive and both boys were splashing wildly at each other while laughing. Touta shouted as he leaped toward a surprised Kuroumaru and wrapped his arms around him.

"T-t-touta-kun!? What are you doing," Kuroumaru shouted as he tried to pull away. Fully aware of their bodies close proximity.

Touta lifted Kuroumaru out of the water and ignored his shouts to stop as he fell backwards into the water, taking Kuroumaru with him. Kuroumaru struggled against Touta's grasp before finally able to push away and resurface. He coughed and few times as he caught his breath. Once Touta surfaced as well Kuroumaru smacked him on the shoulder roughly.

"Jerk, why did you do that?"

"I thought it would be funny," he admitted as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to figure out why Kuroumaru was getting so angry. He did things like this with his friends back home all the time.

"Well it wasn't," Kuroumaru said softly as he blushed and lowered his head into the water right below his brown almond shaped eyes. His raven hair floated around him like a wreath as he glared at Touta in annoyance.

Touta couldn't help but smile about how admittedly cute Kuroumaru was looking right now but he apparently went too far and made him angry. Touta swam closer to Kuroumaru and lowered his face into the water so he was eye level. A blurble of water came out of Touta's mouth as he uttered that he was sorry. Though it was barely audible from being said under water. Touta could see the change in Kuroumaru's eyes and that he was now smiling. Thankfully it was easy enough to gain his friend's forgiveness.

Touta was about to say more but was caught off guard by Kuroumaru suddenly squirting water in his face. Kuroumaru covered his mouth and giggled at Touta's shocked expression like he committed the most cleaver prank ever. A thought popped in Touta's head and he leaned in close to his still giggling friend and gave him a serious look.

"Gut water," was all he said before pulling away with a lop sided grin.

This observation caused Kuroumaru's smile to fade as he suddenly stuck on his tongue and made a sour face.

"Ugh, you're right."

The two teenagers both burst into a fit of laughter that filled the large cavern.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," Kuroumaru admitted suddenly.

"Yeah, me too," Touta agreed.

"Want to grab some hamburgers on our way to the dorms?"

"Sounds good to me. Then play some video games!"

"No Touta. School work."

"Damn, I'd hope you'd forgotten."

"Heh, nope. Now turn around so I can get out."

Touta groaned dramatically but did as he was told and after they had both redressed with clothes Kuroumaru had in his pocket dimension they headed back to their dorms where they spent the rest of the day in each other's company.

 **Late During the Night**

A dark hazy figure slinked through the bedroom where Santa, Touta, and Kuroumaru slept. It looked through the room curiously as it studied the layout. Like a shadow it circled the bed where the boys was sleeping and watched over them silently for a few minutes.

It went to where Santa was sleeping soundly and gave the small boy a quick glance over before climbing over the bed and crawled over him and to Touta. He was sprawled out across his two friends and lying vertically across the bed with his legs thrown over Santa and using Kuroumaru's stomach as a pillow. Touta snored peacefully as the figure examined him and crawled across the bed, not causing a single creak in the mattress.

It crawled over Kuroumaru and brought its darkened face over the lovely teen to examine it closely. Kuroumaru breathed in and out in a soft rhythm as he slept, completely unaware of the hovering presence. When Kuroumaru turned his head to the side the figure matched his movement to keep a straight gaze. The figure stayed motionless for many minutes as he watched. Kuroumaru took a deep breath and began to look frustrated.

"Get off me," Kuroumaru tiredly mumbled and moved his hand down.

The figure moved his body just enough for Kuroumaru's hand to move past him and push on Touta's head uselessly. He the sighed and turned to his side. Touta moaned in protest as his pillow slid away from him. He rolled over to his stomach and threw an arm over Kuroumaru's side. The uninvited guest silently crawled off the bed and left the room like he was never there to begin with.


	5. An Accident Happens

A/N: I'm having a bit of trouble writing this since I've never been a particularly good writer to begin with. I know where I want to go and what I want happen but putting text to Word document keeps coming out as garbage. At least I finally got something. Sorry it took so long. :)

Kuroumaru's Music Club

By. Amnesty

It was lunch period on campus and the UQ members that were undercover at the prestigious school were lucky and able to beat the rush and grab a small table. Once again Karin somehow grabbed one of the coveted premier lunches, a secret she still refused to reveal to the rest of the group. It was a spicy curry today and looked delicious. Everyone else at the table was stuck with simple red bean buns.

"We need to be making more progress," Karin complained as she stirred her meal. "Our first big lead and the two of you turn tail after only taking care of one overgrown arachnid."

"Is she ever pleased with anything," Santa whispered under his breath as he leaned closely toward Touta.

"Heh, not that I've seen really," Touta admitted with a small chuckle.

"And you two," Karin chided as she slammed a fist on the table. "Stop whispering! If you have something to say announce it to the table."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am," Santa quickly said as he straightened in his seat.

"There's just a lot to explore Karin-sempai," Kuroumaru explained. "It's going to just take some time."

"I'll go with you guys next time," Santa said. "My phasing abilities might come in handy with all those tunnels. Plus, I want to be a part of the action if we happen to come across anything else."

"That would be great," Touta exclaimed happily as he slapped Santa on the shoulder playfully. "We could really use the help. More the merrier!"

"Kurou-kun," came a cheerful tone behind the group as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around Kuroumaru's neck.

"Chloe-sempai," Kuroumaru said as he glanced up to see her with Reika standing close by.

"Mind if we sit with you," Reika asked. "All the other tables are gone."

Kuroumaru paused as he glanced at Karin who was giving him a disapproving glare.

"Ummm..."

"Of course you guys can sit with us," Touta answered for him. "You must be a part of the band Kuroumaru was telling me about. I've been wanting to meet you girls."

"Aww," Chloe sang as she rocked Kuroumaru in her arms playfully. "You talk about me with your friends? How cute."

"You two are awfully friendly," Santa muttered with an embarrassed blush. He never was comfortable with public displays of affection.

"That's just how Chloe is," Reika laughed as she squeezed in between Kuroumaru and Ikku.

"I will always make room for pretty girls like yourselves," Ikku said with a charming smile as he slid to the side. "How about you Chloe? Plenty of room over here next to me."

"Uh... no," Chloe deadpanned as she shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "Just... no."

"Hah," Touta laughed. "And the Casanova is rejected!"

Ikku looked dejected for a short moment before he shrugged off his defeat. "Well, you win some and loose some. At least Reika knows that I don't bite, right Reika?"

"Sure," Reika said as she opened her bento, completely ignoring Ikku's advances.

"Which instruments do you play," Touta asked with interest.

"I play the makeup and hair while Reika plays the needle and thread," Chloe laughed as she pushed her weight against Kuroumaru, leaning on him.

"Uh... what?"

"Though we are technically part of the band we're not the musicians," Reika explained. "We're makeup and wardrobe."

"Makeup... and wardrobe," Touta repeated back.

"Hey, Style and image is just as equally important as talent so we're pretty important," Chloe defended.

"Speaking of which, hey Kuroumaru," Reika said, "After school we're having a fitting for everyone's outfits. Do you mind sticking around? I'd love to have a boy's opinion."

"Okay," Kuroumaru replied as he silently pulled his hair away from Chloe, who had been twirling it in her fingers. He wasn't really a boy but whatever. "I can spare a little bit of time after school."

"Excellent! We're all meeting you know where. It won't take long, I promise."

"Chloe," came another approaching voice. "Get off Kuroumaru-kun before you throw out his back..."

"Ugh," Chloe moaned as her face faltered, not even needing to turn around to know who was addressing her. "Hitomi..."

Karin sighed in annoyance as yet another pair of girls interrupted her meeting.

"If you're so worried about Kurou-kun's well being you should consider wearing a bag over your head so you won't blind him by your hideous appearance."

"Oh stop it you two," Holly chided with a roll of her green eyes before stepping between Touta and Kuroumaru and sitting directly on the table.

"Uh," Touta said in confusion as he scooted a little towards Santa to make room for Holly's dangling legs.

Ikku patted the empty space beside him. "There's another seat over here."

"We're good," Hitomi replied as she sat on the table to the other free side of Kuroumaru between Reika. "Ugh, what are you eating," she asked as she eyed his red bead bun.

"This is all I could manage to get. I don't mind though."

"Here," Holly said as she opened her lunch box. "You can share lunch with Hitomi and me. We were feeling nostalgic this morning so we made hamburgers and fries in our dorm room . I hope you like American food," she added in a singsong voice.

"I've actually never tried this before," Kuroumaru admitted as he took the half of the hamburger offered by Holly.

Hitomi gasped in horror and eyed Kuroumaru sorrowfully. "How could you never have tried a hamburger before? They're the best thing ever."

"Yeah Kuroumaru," Reika asked. "It's not like we don't have them everywhere here in Japan too."

"I wasn't allowed to have fast food growing so I just never had the chance to try one yet."

"Well, we're rectifying that tragedy right now, eat up," Hitomi exclaimed as she anxiously watched to see how Kuroumaru liked her favorite food.

Kuroumaru eyed the hamburger a bit suspiciously before taking a bite. He felt a little self-conscious having Holly and Hitomi watching him so intently while he chewed. It also didn't help having Chloe still hanging on him. She was going to let go on her own soon, right?

"Well," Holly asked.

"I like it," Kuroumaru said with a polite smile. Though he internally thought that it was just okay but it seemed really important that he approved of it for some reason for their sake.

"Yes," Hitomi and Holly cheered as they high fived each other as if they've won some competition.

"Americans," Chloe sighed with a shake of her head.

Reika sighed over dramatically, playfully mocking Chloe. "Germans..."

Hitomi, the one of obvious Japanese heritage, then loudly sighed and leaned against Holly and shook her head. "Japanese..."

Kuroumaru didn't really get the joke as the four girls began to laugh together. It must of been an inside joke or something because he really didn't get what was so funny. The laughter immediately died down the moment Hitomi began to cough violently.

"You okay," Kuroumaru asked with concern. "That doesn't sound too good."

"I'm fine," Hitomi said between coughs and grabbed her water bottle. "My throats been bothering me lately."

"Oh no," Reika said. "You're not getting sick are you? The performance is soon."

"I'll be fine," Hitomi reassured as she pulled out a plastic bottle with some sort of concoction in it . "My mom told me how to make a home remedy to make sure my throat stays clear and healthy. I mix a bit with my water. Chug it down and I'm clear for a good while. It tastes like vomit but it really works."

Holly shuddered as Hitomi made her mix. "I tried some of it earlier... It really does taste like vomit."

"Just close your eyes. Take a deep breath and..." Hitomi began to drink from her water bottle quickly until it was almost halfway empty before lowering down and grimacing. "Oh god... it's so gross!"

"Wait," Chloe laughed as she activated her video camera app. "Do it again. I need to record that ugly face you just made."

Kuroumaru sighed as he became caught in the middle of a shouting match between the two girls. Something he realized as a common occurrence between them that didn't look like would end soon. He glanced toward Touta, who was watching with a frown, and noticed that everyone but him was gone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Karin said the meeting was ruined and left right after Hitomi and Holly arrived. Ikku ran off after a couple of girls that he knew liked him and Santa said it was too noisy so he left just a little while ago."

"O-oh. I'm sor- ack!"

Kuroumaru almost fell back in his seat as Hitomi lunged at him trying to get to Chloe who pulled on his shoulders while dunking behind him. Chloe yanked Kuroumaru around as she desperately tried to keep him between her and the angry Hitomi.

"Damn it Chloe. Stop using Kuroumaru as a shield!"

"No, you're trying to hit me!"

"Guys stop it," Kuroumaru pleaded as he was yanked around.

Thankfully he was saved by the bell and the fight deescalated as the girls rushed to close their things so they could race off to their next class. They all shouted their goodbyes as they ran off in different directions and faded into the hectic mob of students. Kuroumaru sighed as Touta walked up next to him.

"Well that looked exhausting," Touta laughed. "So those are the people you've been hanging around with?"

"Most of them."

"They all, uh, really seem to be fond of you... I thought it was just Doki."

"What are you talking about Touta-kun?"

"N-nothing," Touta said dismissively. "Come on, we're going to be late if we hand out here any longer."

* * *

Hitomi huffed and puffed as she pathetically ran around the track field in poor running posture. Looking ahead she could see a few of the other slower students not too far ahead of her. She hated running. She always started off averagely enough but she couldn't keep pace, especially when she tried to keep up with the rabbit speed that Holly had.

"On your left," Holly shouted as she passed her with quick speed. She didn't even look winded yet!

"Dang it," Hitomi shouted. She hated when other people started to gain laps on her.

When Hitomi finally finished her required lap she walked over to where the other students were resting. She cleared her throat a few times, feeling the annoying crud starting to build up again. She found her open gym bag lying by the wall and bent over to grab it. Next to her bag she found the bottle lying on the grass nearby.

"Oops, when did you fall out," Hitomi questioned as she picked up her medicine then grabbed her water bottle from her bag.

She opened the lid to her water bottle and after pouring in a fair amount of her remedy she sealed it again. After a few good shakes of the bottle to ensure it was well mixed with she opened it again and took a steady breath before she began to drink the foul tasting remedy. As she did many times before she closed her eyes and brought the drink to her lips and tilted her head back as she began to quickly chug down the liquid. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she dropped the drink to the ground, spilling the water everywhere.

"What's wrong Hitomi," a male student asked with a grin. "Water go down the wrong pipe?"

Holly, who was just finishing another lap, saw her struggling friend and immediately jogged over.

"Are you okay," Holly asked gently as she quickly made her way over to her best friend and patted her on the back who now was squinting back tears as she continued to cough.

Hitomi suddenly fell to the ground, convulsing. All the surrounding students and teachers rushed around the two girls.

"Hitomi," Holly yelled frantically as she fell to her knees and placed her hands on Hitomi's arm.

The coughing continued until blood and foam began to spurt from her mouth.

"Hitomi! Hitomi," Holly shouted again frantically, tears pouring from her eyes. She looked up to her classmates who were watching in frozen horror. "Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

Kuroumaru worked diligently as he worked the equations that were written on the board. He had already gone over this during his homeschooling so he was having no difficulty solving them. After confident he was making good progress he took the opportunity to glance over at Touta who was in was seated next to him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Touta's brow furrow in confusion as he tried to work through the equations. By the amount written on his paper he was stuck on the third or the fourth one. He really couldn't be to blame though, Kuroumaru thought. He did miss a good deal of schooling where he would have gone over the fundamentals after turning immortal. All considering he had caught up rather quickly and at least he had an eternity to get it down packed.

When Touta turned toward him Kuroumaru felt some heat rise to his cheeks as he realized he was just caught staring. Touta didn't seem to mind though and just gave him a quick, cheery smile. Kuroumaru returned his smile before turning back to his schoolwork. He felt his face get hotter as he tried to calm his racing heart, embarrassed that he got that way from just a simple smile from his best friend.

The silence of the classroom was abruptly startled by the door swinging open and Reika rushing in, obviously winded. Kuroumaru stood from his desk and shot Doki a quick glance, who was seated on the back row. Doki looked at Kuroumaru in confusion before turning back to Reika who was taking quick ragged breaths.

"Reika-sempai... What's wrong," Kuroumaru asked with a worried expression.

"It's Hitomi. There was an accident. We need to go to the hospital!"

"Hitomi? What happened?"

"I don't know but it's bad and we need to go now!"

Doki rushed beside Kuroumaru, looking very worried.

"We're coming," Kuroumaru said as he and Doki quickly followed behind Reika who ran out the door, not caring about the halting orders the teacher was giving them.

The group quickly made it to the nearest emergency hospital where Hitomi was taken. Once in waiting rooms they found the rest of the band members, save Holly, waiting anxiously together.

Yuna was quietly slumped in a chair, staring off into space in the general direction of a few potted plants. Next to her sat Chloe who was nervously flipping through the pages of one of her fashion magazines while allowing a frowning Ayumi to lean against her. Ayumi glanced up from her seat and when she noticed the others she rushed over and threw her arms around Reika.

"What took you guys so long," Ayumi cried out.

"I'm sorry," Reika replied as she stroked the younger girl's hair. "I had trouble finding their classroom... Where's Holly?"

"She's with Hitomi's parents talking with the doctor," Chloe answered. "They were able to dilute the poison in her and she's stabilized but... it burned her insides up..."

"P-poison," Doki asked shakily. "What do you mean poison?"

"Somehow some sort of cleaner got mixed in the with that crap she's been drinking... and," Chloe ended, tailing off and sighing.

"Oh god," Reika said with uneasy breaths. "What do we do?"

"We be there for her and for Holly," Kuroumaru said. "That's all we can really do. Poor Holly, I'm sure she's worried sick."

"She cried the entire time Hitomi was in surgery... She looked so frightened," Yumi said quietly.

About that time they spotted Holly walking behind an older couple who Kuroumaru assumed were Hitomi's parents. The couple turned to Holly and exchanged a few words before embracing tightly. The couple then continued down the hallway while Holly stayed rooted in place.

"Holly," Ayumi called out as everyone made their way to her. "What's happening?"

Holly took a deep breath and rubbed her red, swollen eyes. "They have Hitomi sedated in ICU. They think they were able to save her stomach but it has to be monitored consistently to make sure it doesn't rupture. Umm... Her esophagus is... not good. She has a breathing tune and they're going to have to put in a feeding tube in as well while it heals but it's... It's not," Holly paused before deciding to move on. "Her mouth is burned around the edges a bit and it's probably going to leave a scar. She's going to hate that..."

"Where are her parents going," Doki asked.

"Oh, they're just running home to grab some things and are coming right back to spend the night. I'm going to wait here with Hitomi while they're away. Uh... I talked to the doctor. She said as long as we were quiet I can take a few of you at a time to go see her."

"Yes," Reika said. "I want to see her."

"Me too," Ayumi agreed.

"Okay, Kuroumaru, do you want to come too?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right, follow me."

They group silently followed Holly as she walked down the sterile hallway past other rooms with other severely hurt patients. She stopped in front of a door and turned to hold a finger in front of her lips to signal them to keep quiet before slowly opening the door and entering. Silently they all entered as well, paranoid of making any noise that might disrupt their sleeping friend.

Hitomi was definitely not in good shape, Kuroumaru acknowledged. She had a number of tubes and wires hooked up to her while she laid unconscious on the hospital bed. The sound of artificial breathing filled the room making everything eerily surreal.

Holly walked over to the side of Hitomi's bed before leaning over to give her friend a soft peck on the forehead before sitting down and placing a hand over Hitomi's. Everyone stood around awkwardly not really knowing what they should be doing.

After a bit they decided that it was time to rotate out to give the other girls a chance to see Hitomi. Kuroumaru waited, filling the time with small talk, while the other's took their turn and soon everyone was sitting again in the waiting room.

Holly sighed as she sank into one of the seats. "This had to happen right before the concert. It's all Hitomi has been thinking about and now she won't be able to do it. That's going to devastate her when she wakes up."

"There will be other performing opportunities, right" Doki tried to reason. "Once she's better we'll just schedule another festival or... something."

Holly sighed and buried her face in her arms. "Hitomi isn't going to be able to sing anymore... Period. The doctor's say her speaking again will even take a lot of therapy in itself. There's just too much damage."

"D-does this mean our band's gone," Ayumi asked with a downcast expression. "It's over?"

"No," Holly exclaimed loudly. "Hitomi would not want this. Black Sheep was her dream. She would want us to perform."

"But how can we if we don't have a singer," Doki asked.

"Could you sing her part Holly-sempai," Kuroumaru asked curiously.

Holly thought for herself for a moment. "I honestly don't have the voice for it. I couldn't do it justice. I can carry a tune but I honestly just don't have the best sounding voice. How about you Yuna? You sound pretty good."

"My voice cracks on high notes..."

Holly scratched her head in frustration. "Reika, Chloe. Can either one of you sing?"

"Noooope," Chloe quickly replied.

"You don't even want to hear me hum," Reika sheepishly admitted.

"Maybe this is hopeless then... I really wanted to do this for Hitomi."

"We'll think of something," Kuroumaru said as he placed a reassuring hand on Holly's shoulder. "We still have a week to work it out... Which sounds like a scary short amount of time but I have faith something will turn up."

"Thanks Kuroumaru," Holly said. Taking a deep breath she looked over the band. "We will still meet up for practice tomorrow. I'll sing, but Yuna, you need to help me sing the chorus as back up. We can still do this."

Everyone seemed to look a bit more resolved and at ease about performing without their lead singer. Holly was still apprehensive about everything but she was determined to make this work. She would make this work. For Hitomi.

* * *

It was well past midnight in the girls dormitory but after the events of the day Holly was having a hard time falling asleep. It didn't help that the empty bed across her room made it feel especially empty. Holly spent a good deal of the evening at the hospital, even after everyone else went home. She wanted to stay the night with her host parents but they begged her to go back to the dorms and try to rest. It took much convincing but after promising to call if anything happened they finally convinced her to try and get some rest. She rolled over for the umpteenth time as she tried to focus on sleep but it just wouldn't come with her stomach twisting up in knots like it was doing.

Finally she was finally beginning to doze off when she felt a message coming through on her magic app. Panic filled her as she was worried that something had happened at the hospital. She sat up quickly and lifted her had to check the message but was confused to find that it was a video message. Even stranger was that it was a message sent from Hitomi's number. But the nurses had taken her magic app off and her parents would just use theirs... Holly began to play the video and found that it was a candid recording of Kuroumaru setting up their equipment the day they had found the underground cavern.

What really got her attention was that he was singing her song. And it was good. Shocking good actually. He had a beautiful tone and had no problems on the few high parts that the song had. The wheels in her head began to turn. The song was meant to be sung by a girl but he sounded pretty feminine and he looked feminine as well, in her opinion. What she was thinking was outrageous though. There's no way that he'd ever go for it... But it was worth a shot, right?

She supposed that she would find out tomorrow during club time. After replaying the video a few times Holly laid back down and began to plan things out in her head. What she was planning was crazy but would definitely be worth a shot.


	6. We All Knew Where This Was Heading

Kuroumaru's Music Club

By. Amnesty

Kuroumaru began to flick on the lamps one by one that were set up around their music club space. So far he was the only one there but he honestly liked it that way as it gave him time to get everything set up and ready to go the moment the rest arrived. Though he honestly didn't know what kind of practice was to be done now that Hitomi couldn't take the lead anymore but Holly was determined to see this through. Earlier this morning she even sent all the band members a message acknowledging that she had a plan and that everyone had better show up and be ready to work. After turning on the last amp he heard steps coming down the stairs. Normally the group of girls would be rowdy as the descended the stairs but today they were all eerily quiet.

"Okay, let's get started," Holly stated as she quickly approached their makeshift stage. "Our show is right around the corner and we still have a lot of work to do."

Doki and Yuna slowly moved to do as they were told and went to pick up their guitars. After Reika urged Ayumi forward to do the same they all took their respected placed and readied their instruments.

"Umm, Holly?" Doki quietly began. "I'm happy to see that what happened to Hitomi didn't discourage you but..."

"I know," Holly said as she adjusted her synthesizer. "Just trust me. I have a plan that will work. Hey Kuroumaru, grab Hitomi's microphone for me."

"Okay," Kuroumaru said as he went to move Hitomi's microphone stand toward Holly, assuming she was going to take over the vocals.

"What are you doing? Don't move it," Holly chided. "Just hold onto it for now."

"S-sorry," Kuroumaru stammered as he moved the microphone stand back. He then just awkwardly stood there as he waited for Holly's direction.

"On my count," Holly stated before quietly counting a measure that also served to set the pace.

In perfect unison Doki and Ayumi started the intro measures though soon it was nearing the spot where Hitomi would join in. Kuroumaru looked at Holly who was watching him. He still had no clue what she wanted him to do. He pointed to Doki who he remembered was one of the nominations to take up lead vocals. Doki quickly shook her head with an emphatic 'no' to which Holly shook her head in a negative as well. It finally fell to Hitomi's part as well as the rest of the band played on together with just the instrumentals. They placed concerned looks on Holly who in turn looked at Kuroumaru urgently.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you want me to do," Kuroumaru admitted.

"Sing," Holly exclaimed like it was obvious from the get go.

"Me? Oh no. No no no."

"Just do it Kuroumaru," Holly deadpanned. "Pretend it's karaoke or something."

Kuroumaru blushed as he slowly brought the microphone up, though much farther from his face then it should have been. He began to sing quietly along to the song while he tried to think why Holly was doing this to him. Perhaps she was using him as a place holder until they found and actual replacement. Honestly he felt utterly ridiculous especially seeing Reika and Chloe talk between themselves before Chloe cupped her ear to indicate that she couldn't hear him. Not being able to hear him was the point.

"Ugh," Holly exclaimed as she gave a signal indicating the rest of the band to keep playing. She circled around her keyboard and quickly approached Kuroumaru. "Do it right," she stated as she forced Kuroumaru's face closer to the microphone. "And sing out."

There wasn't much of a change in the volume on Kuroumaru's part. At least that was the case until Holly gave Kuroumaru a quick slap in the rear that jolted him into obedience after a small yelp.

"Spanking does work! I'll have to remember that," Holly exclaimed happily as she quickly got back in position and joined back into the song.

Kuroumaru felt his face heat up for a multitude of reasons and tried to pinpoint the exact atrocity he had committed in his life that warranted this type of punishment. He closed his eyes and tried to push through this humiliation. He could hear Reika and Chloe squealing in front of him as the band played on and after what felt like an eternity the song finally came to an end. He let out a long breath as he tried to calm his shaking nerves.

"Oh my god," Chloe said as she clapped her hand furiously with Reika.

"That was awesome," Ayumi shouted loudly from behind him.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that Kuroumaru? You have such an amazing gift," Reika said as she approached Kuroumaru and swung her arms around Kuroumaru's shoulders.

"Oh, n-no. I'm not really-"

"See, I told you guys my plan would work. With a bit more practice I think he'll do a perfect job," said Holly gleefully.

"What exactly are you planning me to do!?"

"Lead vocals Kuroumaru," Holly answered with a roll of her eyes. "Obviously."

"No," Kuroumaru stated earnestly. "I couldn't possibly."

"Why not," she countered while crossing her arms. "Your voice is beautiful. I honestly don't think we could find anyone better even if we held a school wide audition. Which, I remind you, we have absolutely zero time for."

"Fine, although I find that highly debatable you still have one, very glaring, problem."

"And what would that be?"

"This is a girl band. Playing a song very much made from a girl's perspective. And if you haven't noticed yet: I'm not a girl."

Holly smiled and leaned toward Kuroumaru with a wicked grin. "I've thought a way around that too. Reika," Holly said, turning to the wardrobe designer. "Did you remember to bring Hitomi's outfit down?"

Reika grinned ear to ear as she bounced with excitement. "I know where you're going with this! I'm in love with the direction this is heading," she said as she rushed over to where she had Kuroumaru hang it earlier today.

She unzipped the bag the dress was stored in and brought it over for everyone to see. It was of burgundy color with a Victorian loli look to it. It had a short puffy skirt and the top was a button up cream ruffle shirt with loose sleeves that buttoned at the end. Around the collar hung a burgundy thin bow.

"Perfect right," Reika exclaimed. "This color really suites you too," she added as she held the dress up to Kuroumaru.

"Why are you doing this to me," Kuroumaru pleaded toward Holly who was watching in amusement.

"This really could work," Chloe agreed. "You have a beautiful face and such a petite body type. You could without a doubt pass as a girl. A cute one too."

"It's settled then. Take your clothes off Kuroumaru," said Reika as she roughly pulled off Kuroumaru's jacket.

"H-hey," Kuroumaru stammered.

"I wanna help," Ayumi shouted as she threw herself at Kuroumaru.

"W-what are you guys doing," Doki cried out in a blush and turned around in embarrassment.

"I'll get his pants," Chloe stated as she reached down for the hem of Kuroumaru's pants.

"No," Kuroumaru shouted before suddenly vanishing and causing the herding girls to fall to the ground together.

"Where did he go," Ayumi asked as she looked around frantically.

"I can undress myself," Kuroumaru announced, holding onto the dress with a beet red face a bit away from where he was a second earlier.

"Aw," Reika huffed in disappointment.

"I'm going around this corner and will be back in a second," Kuroumaru said as he walked into the corresponding hallway.

Once he was certain he was out of sight he sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt. He couldn't believe he was letting them talk him into doing this. He honestly was starting to believe they took pleasure in tormenting him. Once he was finished taking off his school uniform he slid the dress on and after a bit of fumbling and twisting he was able redo the buttons on the back. He wasn't sure to be annoyed or relieved that there wasn't a mirror down here for him to see how ridiculous he knew he looked. With a sigh of resignation he walked back towards where everyone was anxiously waiting.

"Wow," the group of girls hummed with admiration.

"You look even better than I thought you would," Holly acknowledged. "I'm actually a bit jealous."

"Oh," Chloe said as she ran to where her bag was. "I want to add something."

"You look so pretty Kuroumaru; I can't believe it," Reika said as she began to examine and pull at the outfit. "Let's see. I made this with Hitomi's measurements in mind so I'm going to have to make adjustments. Hmmm, it's a little too big for you so I'll have to take it in a little... And the skirts to long," she added as she raised Kuroumaru's skirt to where it was about mid thigh.

"R-reika," Kuroumaru stammered as he pushed the skirt back down.

"Come now Kuroumaru, there's nothing wrong with showing a little leg. Hmm... I'm going to have to make you boobs."

"What!"

"And I'm back," Chloe said holding a few items in her hands.

She circled behind Kuroumaru and pulled his hair out of his signature side ponytail. After parting it she lifted the sides and secured them in high pigtails. Turning Kuroumaru to face her she pinned his bangs back so that you could clearly see both eyes. With the final touch she placed the bowed head band on his head. With a deep blush and smile Chloe nodded in approval as she turned Kuroumaru backed to the others.

Doki coughed and covered her moth before turning away in embarrassment. "This is a little weird and confusing. He looks too much like a girl."

"But isn't that the idea," Yuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know but..."

"No, it's perfect," Holly said. "Thank you Kuroumaru. Because of you we're going to be able to do the show now! Hitomi would be so happy!"

Kuroumaru groaned.

A/N: I really do feel bad for Kuroumaru. He really needs to learn to stand up to himself and stop being a pushover. But where would the fun be in that?

Anyways, I wanted to add Touta's part as well but if I waited for the inspiration to flow who knows how long it would take for me to get this out. Thus, a very short chapter that may honestly be a little rushed through. *shrugs*


End file.
